Lentement mais sûrement
by Toxic Vador
Summary: J'ai remarqué après coup que je faisais des résumés trop long, celui ci est donc coupé alors je le mets au début de la fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeya ici c'est Toxic Vador qui est de retour pour... Un IronFrost ! : D**

 **Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et j'ai eu envie de le publier voila : )**

 **C'est mon premier alors soyez indulgentes XD**

 **Je ne sais pas encore précisément en combien de chapitres je vais la faire mais je penche pour grand maximum 10 :')**

 **Sur ce ENJOY ! : D**

* * *

-...et bien sûr, ces troupes seront non-armées, incluant un sort les empêchant d'user de la magie contre nous, et auront pour unique but la découverte de notre planète. Elles seront sous notre protection comme le seront les notres sur… Asgard. conclut Nick Fury. Stark ? Vous avez tout retenu ?

Tony qui somnolait dans sa tête ne savait foutrement pas de quoi le borgne parlait. Aussi, il fit ce qui marchait à tous les coups : redresser les épaules, afficher un sourire entendu et croiser les mains. Il lança un regard circulaire aux membres de la réunion.

-Évidemment.  
-Et en vérité ? demanda Nick Fury, soupçonneux.  
-Oui.  
-Oui, quoi, Stark ?

Tony se fendit d'un soupir théâtral.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas m'obliger à répéter comme un élève devant sa maîtresse vieux jeu…sans mauvais "jeu" de mot. rajouta-t-il en avisant le maintien raide de l'agent.  
-Une pirouette, Stark… Toujours une pirouette… fit Nick plus qu'agacé.  
-Ouais. 'parait que c'est mon fort. Ça me distrait voyez-vous. Quand je m'ennuie, j'invente des pirouettes comme vous aimez me le rappeler. répondit Tony, mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Ça manquait de Scotch ici.

Les autres membres observaient la joute verbale lorsque le génie vit un sourire triomphant s'étirer sur les lèvres de Nick.

-Donc, vous n'écoutiez pas, Stark ! D'abord une esquive et ensuite, vous avouez que vous vous ennuyiez ! Vous vous êtes vendu seul.  
-Quoi ? Mais je… commença Tony, mais il fut arrêté d'un signe de main.  
-N'en dites pas plus. Je savais déjà que ce genre de réunion vous ennuie au plus haut point -tout ce qui inclut d'être assis et d'écouter sans rien dire en fait- donc vous lirez le compte rendu.

Tony sentit son téléphone vibrer.

-Oui j'ai pris de l'avance, Stark. Je vous l'ai envoyé au début de la réunion. lui fit le borgne avec un sourire froid dissimulant à peine sa fureur puis il s'adressa à tout le monde. Vous pouvez partir. Réunion terminée.

Lorsque Tony sortit -ayant décidé d'éviter de provoquer Nick Fury, et dieu seul savait à quel point c'était difficile- il croisa le regard du pré-cité, toujours triomphant. Ce à quoi il répondit d'un regard mauvais.

 _Vas y savoure ta pseudo victoire, fils de pute._

Arrivé à la Tour Stark, Tony se servit son Scotch tant désiré et descendit à son atelier. Il se rappela que la dernière expérience en date avait foutu un foutoir monstre et grimaça. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans un atelier tout beau, tout propre.

- _J'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser mes compétences afin de ranger, Mr._  
-Merci beaucoup Jarvis, t'es un amour. rit-il  
- _Merci à vous, Mr._

Le génie sourit et se remit à son expérience ratée.

 **ooOOoo**

Cela faisait deux mois que la paix était revenue après l'attaque de Loki et de ses Chitauris. Tony ne connaissait pas les détails, mais apparemment, Thor aurait refusé de prendre le trône et l'aurait donné à Loki. Celui-ci avait donc eu ce qu'il voulait : être le Roi.  
Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des gens, Loki n'avait pas profité de cette position de force pour attaquer la Terre, au contraire. (Mais ça n'avait pas tant étonné Tony. Il avait vu en Loki les rares fois où ils avaient été en face-à-face, de la bonté, une grande bonté. Simplement éclipsée par la souffrance.)  
En bref -et c'était ce sur quoi portait la réunion- Loki avait signé un traité de paix et d'entraide avec la Terre, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Afin que ça se perpétue, un programme avait été mis en place : l'envoi de groupes de jeunes Asgardiens et de jeunes Terriens sur les planètes opposées avec dans le but d'initier à l'histoire et la culture ainsi que les valeurs de chaque peuple. Les groupes partaient pour un an et étaient composés de jeunes ayant juste la majorité -21 ans pour les terriens, 500 ans pour les Asgardiens-.  
La mise en place de ce programme stressait tous les politiques et le SHIELD ainsi que Fury ne faisaient pas exception. Alors Tony, étant donné qu'on avait installé le portail de passage sur le toit de SA tour, était obligé de subir ces affligeantes réunions. Et était assez dérangé, et le mot était faible, qu'on installe un portail inter-dimensionnel juste au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il avait eu beau tempêter, menacer, supplier, essayer de corrompre avec de l'argent, de faire un siège du SHIELD, Nick était resté catégorique : Non, Stark, nous n'enlèverons pas le portail de toit de votre tour, vous n'aviez qu'à pas la faire si haute, au revoir.  
Du coup, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Fury, là il le détestait carrément et il devait le supporter en plus aux réunions. Seul point positif dans toute cette "révolution historique" comme s'amuser à l'appeler ledit point positif : Loki. Tony était à la limite de ne pas traîner les pieds pour aller aux réunions -très nombreuses, trop de mises au point…- lorsqu'il savait que le demi dieu serait présent. C'est à dire deux fois par semaine.  
Il se rendait au SHIELD pour voir l'avancée des "mises au point", observer cette technologie Midgardienne, apprendre, comme il en avait toujours eu la soif, mais surtout, surtout, et Tony, ça le fendait de rire rien que d'y songer, pour emmerder Nick Fury. Rien que pour ça, le génie était prêt à oublier que le demi-dieu avait tenté de le tuer : ils partageaient la même quasi-haine pour le borgne insupportablement et tout le temps en colère.

" _Loki avait beau être roi_ , songeait Tony, _il restera à jamais un sale gamin qui adore jouer des tours pendables._ "

Et aussi parce qu'ils discutaient. Tony adorait ça, parce que ENFIN, ô joie exquise, il avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de répondre à ses provocations, ou à son langage peu adapté aux imbéciles, sans dénuer de sens la conversation. Et le génie était certain que Loki appréciait aussi. La lueur dans ses yeux émeraudes lors de leurs échanges ne lui avait pas échappé.  
Cependant, le milliardaire gardait toujours une distance de sécurité avec le demi-dieu. Oui il aimait aller au-devant du danger (il discutait bien avec celui qui avait voulu le tuer un temps), oui il aimait bien se trouver dans des situations qui semblaient sans issue (il s'était présenté à cette personne sans armure !) mais Tony n'était pas suicidaire. Bon okay, un peu, sur les bords. Mais sans plus ! Et il n'était pas stupide -loin de là- au point de ne pas avoir remarqué le regard que lançait parfois Loki -il ne pouvait l'appeler le Roi ou Majesté, c'était proprement impossible (et bien trop humiliant pour Anthony Edward Stark) et le "Loki" était venu tout seul, même si le dénommé l'appelait souvent juste "mortel" -sur son réacteur ark et sur sa personne, accessoirement.-

Le regard du scientifique ou ingénieur gentiment allumé, comme lui, devant un spécimen inexpliqué ou une chose qui n'obéit pas aux lois fondamentales, bref un regard qui veut en savoir plus. Dérangeant. Et flatteur. Susciter l'attention d'un dieu, c'est pas rien ! Donc Tony vivait plutôt bien ces derniers temps.

 **ooOOoo**

-Aieuh ! Putain ! jura le génie.

Il soudait son gant à attraction aimantique lorsqu'il se brûla, provoquant une exclamation de douleur.

-Putainsamèreenculéqueçafaitmaaaal… gémissait-il en se tenant le doigt qui rougissait.

Il alla se passer la main sous l'eau glacée et soupira de soulagement. Alors qu'il fermait le robinet, son téléphone sonna. Tony essuya sa main sur son jean et décrocha en regardant l'appelant : /Nick Fury ("le chieur")/s'affichait.

-Ouais allô j'suis pas dispo mon loulou donc si c'est pour m'engueuler ou me reprocher encore quoique ce soit ça attendra.  
-Mlle Potts est morte. annonça la voix de Nick.  
-Haha très amusant mon loulou mais j'ai pas le temps là.

Tony rit jaune après avoir répondu, sa voix légèrement vacillante.

-Jamais vous n'êtes sérieux ? demanda le borgne après un silence.

Le génie s'arrêta. Nick ne plaisantait pas.

-C'était pas une blague ?

Et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Suis-je le genre de personne à faire des blagues, Stark ?

Nouveau silence.

-Alors Pepper est… commença Tony, des trémolos incontrôlés dans la voix.  
-Oui, morte. Un accident de voiture. Je suis désolé Stark.

Tony sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps. Pepper. Morte. Il raccrocha et tomba dans un canapé, les yeux fixant le vide.

Pepper. Morte.

Il retournait ces mots dans sa tête. C'était impossible. Pepper ne pouvait pas crever comme ça connement dans un accident de voiture. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.  
Pourtant Nick ne blaguait jamais. S'il disait Pepper morte et allait au point de s'excuser, c'est que c'était la vérité. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très agréable que ce soit le borgne qui lui annonce mais… qui d'autre ?  
Tout le monde était reparti en vadrouille ! En laissant Tony seul.  
L'unique personne qui venait le voir de temps à autres pour le sortir de sa solitude était Pepper et...elle était morte.

Tony sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

 _Oh non ! Non non non !_

Tony ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. 'pas aujourd'hui que ça arriverait.

Il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de se bourrer la gueule correctement. Quoi ? Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Meuh nan.

- _Mr, je vous déconseille de sortir dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement_. signala Jarvis.  
-Jarvis, mon chou, laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends okay. grogna Tony.  
- _Mr, je prends simplement soin de vous._  
-Ben repose toi un peu.

Et sur ce, Tony sortit

 **ooOOoo**

Bien décidé à ramener quelqu'un dans son lit ce soir, il alla au bar pour aborder quelques jeunes personnes en manque de sexe.  
Au 15e verre, il se fit aborder par un jeune homme tout à fait séduisant. Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien. Étrangement, il lui trouvait une ressemblance avec l'Asgardien. Tony secoua la tête. " _Mais non._ " songea-t-il.

 **ooOOoo**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en nage après un cauchemar où on lui extrayait son réacteur ark de la poitrine. Dans son lit. Aux côtés d'un parfait inconnu semblant plus jeune que lui. Avec un putain de mal de crâne de chez les grands mères.

-Mais... C'est qui ce gars...? murmura-t-il.  
- _Je ne sais pas Mr. Il n'a pas dit son nom.  
_ -Ah super.

Tony se leva pour aller boire. Il avait la gorge totalement desséchée.

Il aurait bien pris encore un verre de Scotch mais bon… S'il voulait dé-saouler, il avait pas intérêt à reboire.  
Il prit son verre -désespérément rempli d'eau- et contempla la ville du haut de sa tour. Tony se sentait vide. Étrangement, il se sentait comme dans un état second ou dans une sorte de léthargie.

- _Mr, je détecte de l'activité dans votre chambre.  
_ -Ah... ça doit être le gars. supposa-t-il en attrapant une robe de chambre posée sur un dossier de canapé.

Tony retourna à la chambre et se posta à l'entrée, appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte.

-Bien dormi, princesse ? lança-t-il, taquin.  
-Mh...ouais...Mal au cul... murmura le gars.

Le sourire de Tony disparut.

-Aller, files maintenant.  
-Je...quoi ?  
-Tu m'as entendu. Rhabille toi et va bosser un peu. reprit le génie en se disant que le jeune homme devait à peine avoir la trentaine -si ce n'est moins-.

Il se leva lentement et entreprit de s'habiller en silence.

-Tu ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre toi et moi, Tony Stark, le playboy milliardaire philanthrope de génie ? demanda Tony en fronçant un sourcil mais l'autre resta silencieux.

Il avait conscience d'être un peu dur avec lui en cet instant mais il ne voulait pas de relation. Il pensa à Pepper avec qui il en avait eut une et d'un coup, son humeur se fit massacrante. Ce gars devait partir.

-Allez, va-t-en, mec.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! pesta-t-il en passant devant Tony.  
-T'énerves pas chaton. fit froidement le génie.  
-Comment tu veux que je ne m'énerves pas ? Je viens de me réveiller et on me fout à la porte.  
-D'ailleurs, celle de ma chambre, la porte, précisa-t-il, a été dépassée. On passe au vouvoiement je vous prie.

Le gars le regarda furieux. Tony se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

-Je me disais que les gens mentaient, mais non. Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré, Tony Stark.

Et sans laisser le temps à Tony de répondre quoique ce soit, soufflé qu'il était, l'autre était déjà partit.

- _Je le reconduis à la sortie, Mr._ annonça la voix synthétique de Jarvis qui actionnait l'ascenseur tandis que le génie tombait dans son canapé.

Il soupira, le cerveau légèrement embrumé par sa cuite. Il avait envie de chialer comme un gosse, comme une merde. Tony poussa à nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Puis ce serait un moindre mal de pleurer Pepper...  
Il aurait voulu lui dire plein de choses, lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, enfin bref, pleins de trucs qu'on veut dire aux gen quand c'est plus le moment.  
Et Tony craqua, déballant son sac, chialant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il lâchait tout ce qu'il avait retenu tant d'années, toutes les fois où il avait été fort et là, il voulait être faible. Se sentir vulnérable, pour une fois. Tony aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le consoler tout de même... Un ami, un parent, une soeur, un frère... quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'il aimerait...

Ça le fit chialer de plus belle et il s'endormit finalement sur le canapé, secoué de sanglots et les joues mouillées, épuisé.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre !?**

 **Des remarques ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoho ! Here is la suite ! (ui c'est moche mais chut)**

 **Pas grand chose à dire mis à part qu'il va y avoir un peu plus de dialogues la quand même ! XD**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Si Loki avait été très occupé les premières semaines de son règne, maintenant il s'ennuyait ferme. Après une discussion houleuse avec Thor, son frère avait déclaré qu'il cédait le trône à son petit frère et ce, devant tout le peuple Asgardien.

-Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un roi, Loki. Et je sais que tu en feras un bien meilleur que moi, je l'ai vu en toi. Malgré tout, tu restes une bonne personne. avait déclaré le dieu de la foudre peu après lors d'une promenade dans les jardins.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire ensuite et Loki n'avait pas eut une minute à s'accorder. Il y eut le sacre, puis le discours au peuple. Ensuite, il a dû aller se présenter dans tous les royaumes alliés alentours où il a été plus ou moins bien accueilli. Forcément, le Dieu des Mensonges au pouvoir… Tout le monde ne lui faisait pas évidemment confiance mais Loki ne s'en offusquait pas : c'était normal et de toutes façons, lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance. Il avait bien vu que son père agissait de même lorsqu'il était encore sur le trône, le Trickster ne faisait que reproduire un schéma.

Il avait donc passé une semaine entière en délégation, de royaumes en royaumes, de planètes en planètes pour être accueilli à peu près à chaque fois par des gens méfiants. Loki s'efforçait alors d'aborder un sourire légèrement crispé et ça commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement, cette espèce de tournée. Mais il savait que c'était extrêmement important pour les affaires futures alors le dieu des mensonges prenait son mal en patience.

Après cette épuisante semaine, il eut à subir un peu des cours d'histoire et de géographie sur son royaume et ceux des autres mais ayant déjà tout lu plus jeune, il expédia tout ça rapidement. Loki subit quelques leçons de maintien royal (pour les fêtes mondaines ou autres apparitions publiques) et des cours d'orateur pour les discours. Rien de bien méchant et étant rapide à l'apprentissage, le Trickster en avait vite fini avec.

Le Dieu des Mensonges enfin roi d'Asgard était ensuite venu sur Midgard (enfin la Terre) avec dans l'idée -depuis un moment- de signer un traité de paix et d'entraide. Loki avait dû âprement discuté avec les dirigeants. 6 jours en fait…

 _Cela serait bien plus simple s'il n'y avait qu'un seul dirigeant…_ avait-il songé à la fin du deuxième jour.

On lui avait pris des appartements luxueux à New York en attendant la décision finale. Enfin, au bout du sixième jour, il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. C'est juste après que cela avait été amusant. Loki avait tout calculé, de ses fausses erreurs à son attitude.

-Bien évidemment, mon peuple ne sera pas libre de circuler sur Mid...veuillez m'excuser, sur Terre ?

-Absolument pas. avait répondu un des politiques. Bien qu'un traité ait été signé, vous restez et resterez une potentielle menace pour nous.

-Dans ce cas, il va vous falloir, ainsi qu'à nous, poster des gardes ou bien...comment dirais-je pour parler Midgardien…? (quelques politiques grognèrent à ce mot). Ah, c'est cela : des douanes.

-Où donc voulez vous poster une douane, Mr ? avait fait un autre, méfiant.

-Au portail, bien entendu. avait simplement fait Loki, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et savourant cet instant de questionnement chez les terriens.

-De quel portail parlez-vous au juste ? avait avancé un homme à l'air suffisant que le Trickster avait d'ores et déjà détesté.

-Un portail interdimensionnel, Mr. avait-il fait calmement.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer à nous, pauvres terriens, en quoi consiste un "portail interdimensionnel" ?

Loki l'avait regardé un instant, luttant pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'agacement, et avait expliqué avec un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr. Ce portail relierait la Terre à Asgard et faciliterait les échanges.

-Ne pouvez vous pas vous téléporter, comme vous l'avez fait ou venir en vaisseau spatial ? avait fait l'homme en riant et lançant des regards à la cantonade.

-Je le pourrais. avait répondu Loki. Mais cet exercice est épuisant pour mon organisme sur une si longue distance. De plus, nous sommes très peu à savoir nous téléporter. Quant à la voie spatiale, évidemment que nous pourrions l'emprunter (il s'était empêché de cracher avec dédain "stupide mortel"). Mais cela nous prendrait énormément de temps.

-Combien de temps ? avait dit l'homme qui agaçait sérieusement Loki.

-150 ans. Bien entendu, ce n'est rien pour nous, mais ça équivaut à environ trois générations ici, non ?

Il y avait eu un grand silence et enfin, un autre avait déclaré :

-Bien Mr Loki, vous placerez un portail intermen...intertion...un portail. Seule condition : nous voulons savoir où.

Et à cet instant, le Trickster s'était fait violence pour ne pas sourire.

-C'est bien simple. À l'endroit où la brèche dans l'espace-temps est la plus fraîche : au-dessus de la tour Stark.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki avait eu vent des caprices de Tony Stark lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un portail interdimensionnel au-dessus de sa tour mais il n'y avait guère prêté attention. Il avait été horriblement occupé -pour changer- par les placements de troupes, les établissements de plannings et autres choses.

Deux fois par semaine, il se rendait aux locaux du SHIELD, l'endroit le plus protégé à des kilomètres du portail, où se déroulaient les mises au point terrestres. Ça ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup car il avait obtenu -et sans manipulation ! Bon...un peu quand même, mais on est pas le dieu des mensonges pour rien !- un laissez-passer qui lui donnait le privilège de déambuler dans le SHIELD à peu près partout où il souhaitait.

Ça lui donnait aussi l'occasion de faire enrager par ses mauvais tours cet agaçant mortel de Nick Fury.

Et c'était un avantage non négligeable, en plus d'avoir accès à une mine de connaissance, la faiblesse de Loki. Il avait sans cesse besoin d'apporter de nouveaux savoirs à son cerveau. (Il craignait d'ailleurs qu'on puisse le piéger avec ça un jour.). Il y avait aussi un autre avantage non négligeable : Tony Stark.

Si Loki l'avait trouvé horriblement irritant, ce n'était presque plus le cas aujourd'hui, à part quand il faisait une crise de mégalomanie "Jesuismagnifiquefabuleuxetfantastiqueregardezmoi!". Le Trickster avait trouvé un interlocuteur intéressant puisqu'il était le premier de sa longue vie à être capable de supporter une conversation avec lui de bout en bout. De le supporter tout court en fait. Dans son entourage, plus jeune et encore aujourd'hui, personne n'avait son niveau intellectuel. Son père se moquait un peu de ce qu'il lui disait, sa mère, bien qu'il l'adorait, ne devait pas comprendre tout et Thor, son grand frère chéri Thor, avait une moue désespérément interrogative lorsque Loki se lançait dans une réflexion un peu trop poussée.

Bref, Loki était content. À chaque fois qu'il venait, ils avaient une discussion -plus ou moins longue- tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans le SHIELD au gré des pas de Loki. Ils parlaient beaucoup des avancées de leurs peuples respectifs mais aussi de magie et de technologie -qui étaient assez proches en fait- et à ces moments là, Loki était inexorablement attiré par la faible lueur du réacteur ark dans la poitrine de Tony. Il savait que celui-ci s'en était rendu compte mais il n'en avait cure.

 **ooOOoo**

Demain, Loki allait au SHIELD. Ça allait lui changer les idées. Il avait dû calmer une émeute de jeunes Asgardiens qui manifestaient dans la ville contre les échanges avec Midgard. Le Dieu des Mensonges avait dut se fendre d'un magnifique discours improvisé devant toute une assemblée et ça l'avait épuisé.

Sinon, le reste du temps il s'ennuyait, donc.

Thor venait le voir de temps à autre, pour voir comment il s'en sortait ou pour discuter, tout simplement. Ils étaient arrivés tous deux à une forme de paix qui ne déplaisait pas à Loki (même si à la base c'était sa faute).

Mais son frère ne venait plus très souvent maintenant qu'il avait eu une fille avec sa Midgardienne. Le demi-dieu avait été sincèrement heureux pour Thor. De plus, cette enfant marquait la paix et la cohabitation des Asgardiens et Midgardiens. Loki avait même organisé une fête à Asgard en l'honneur de la petite Alyfa. Il avait confié à Thor avec amusement qu'il se sentait se ramollir et le dieu de la foudre de lui répondre avec le même amusement que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Mais après tous les événements précipités qu'il y avait eut, Loki avait pris l'habitude de vivre à cent à l'heure et maintenant, après deux mois passés, il s'ennuyait. Il avait de plus en plus envie de quitter Asgard plus souvent pour aller découvrir le monde des humains. Ce qu'il avait au SHIELD n'était qu'une infime partie.

Aussi, après avoir discuter avec ses conseillés (c'était nouveau pour lui qui ne se fiait jamais à personne) très longuement. Il en était ressortit qu'il pouvait s'absenter un peu plus. Mais il devait nommer un chancelier pour le remplacer lorsqu'il partirait pour plusieurs jours. Le choix était tout indiqué.

-Tu… Tu es sûr Loki ? avait fait Thor hésitant.

-Oui. Sûr. Acceptes-tu ?

-C'est un énorme privilège que tu me fais, mon frère. Je suis touché.

-Tu es touché par des broutilles de toutes façons. l'avait taquiné Loki. Alors ?

-Alors, je dis oui Loki ! Bien sûr !

-Je savais que tu accepterais. avait soupiré le Trickster.

-Tu prévois toujours tout à l'avance n'est-ce pas ? avait rit Thor. Mais de ce fait, je vais devoir habiter ici, c'est cela ? avait-il fini en désignant le vaste royaume qui s'étendait à perte de vue depuis le balcon. Avec Jane et Alyfa ?

-Oui, à propos de ça Thor, j'ai un argument imparable.

-Quand tu dis cela, c'est qu'il l'est.

-En effet. (Non ce n'est pas un placement à 8000€ de la scène sur le balcon avec sa mère qui lui dit qu'elle n'est pas sa mère et qu'il lui répond "En effet" ! -)

-Eh bien, expliques toi ! avait fait Thor.

-En vérité, je ne sais pas si cela te convaincra vraiment car… avait commencé Loki.

-Mon frère, je sais que lorsque tu hésites, c'est tout aussi calculé que si tu m'exposais implacablement tes arguments. Alors viens en au fait.

Thor avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et Loki se dit que son frère adoptif n'était pas si stupide en fait.

-Ici, l'air est imprégné de magie. Ça pourrait développer les pouvoirs cachés d'Alyfa. Je pense que si tu t'installais ici tu pourrais avoir d'agréables… surprises.

Et c'est comme ça que le dieu de la foudre s'était installé chez Loki qui avait veillé à ce que la famille ne manque de rien. Ils partageaient donc des moments sympathiques et Loki avait assisté à la première manifestation de magie d'Alyfa. Les attributions de formes de magie étant totalement aléatoires, la petite Alyfa avait semblé avoir une prédilection pour la magie d'illusion, comme le Trickster, ce qui l'avait rendu très heureux.

La petite jouait avec le marteau de son père sous les yeux du dieu de la foudre (enfin, la lanière de cuir). Lorsque Loki les avait rejoint, un détail avait immédiatement attiré son attention : le marteau de Thor était à la fois à côté de son propriétaire et à la fois dans les mains de l'enfant. Après un sort du dieu des mensonges, il s'était avéré que le marteau de la petite Alyfa était une plante.

Loki avait donc commencé à montrer la magie de base à sa *nièce".

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie en seulement deux petits mois. Plus qu'en un millénaire. Mais il en était très heureux.

* * *

 **Ça vous plaît toujours ? : )**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impôts !**


	3. Chapter 3

***grande inspiration***

 **LA SUIIITE**

 **pardon.**

 **Y a plus d'interractions la :3**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **-Réunion au SHIELD-13H-**

-Et donc je souhaiterais, de temps à autres, rester une semaine sur Terre afin de découvrir Midgard plus en détails. Il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de souverain de m'y intéresser. finit Loki avec un sourire discret.  
-Je ne rentre pas dans votre jeu mais soit : si vous le désirez. répondit Nick Fury. Par contre, où allez-vous dormir ? Pas ici, il est clair.

Loki ne savait pas du tout. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, aveuglé qu'il était par la perspective d'avoir de nouvelles connaissances. Il eut une idée.

-Chez Tony Stark ? De plus, je serais proche du portail. S'il y a un problème, je pourrais rapidement rejoindre les miens.  
-Très bien. conclu le borgne avant même que l'intéressé en place une.  
-J'ai peut être mon mot à dire nan ? s'offusqua le génie.  
-Plus maintenant Stark.  
-C'est dégueulasse. bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus rapide. Fin de la réunion.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki avait remarqué que Tony avait à peine protesté tout à l'heure et qu'il semblait d'humeur bien morose.

-Quelque chose te tracasserait-il, mortel ? hasarda le dieu.

Il l'avait appelé ainsi dans le but de le faire réagir mais il ne reçut qu'un grognement. Autre point positif : le génie ne le traitait pas comme un dieu, justement (enfin à double-tranchant, l'argument).

-Veux-tu en parler ? Le dieu que je suis peut aider le pauvre mortel que tu es.  
-Écoute Reindeer Game, j'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment et en plus tu vas crécher chez moi alors mets la en sourdine merci.

Loki eut un temps d'arrêt. Jamais Tony ne l'avait envoyé promener ainsi.

-Tony, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda doucement le Trickster.

Le génie prit un inspiration et fit d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

-Pepper est morte.

Pepper... Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, Tony en avait déjà parlé... Il y était, elle avait été sa petite amie...

-Je suis désolé pour toi. fit simplement Loki.

Tony se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Tu vois ? Tu prétends être un dieu mais tu ne sers à rien ! Tu ne peux même pas empêcher mon amie de mourir ou la ressusciter ! Ton titre de dieu, tout ça, c'est juste du pipeau ! Comme tout ce que tu dis ! Tu ne peux pas être désolé, tu ne lui a jamais parlé !

Et sur ce, le génie tourna les talons et partit d'un pas furieux en lançant :

-Tu sais où est ma tour, Prancer : rentres quand tu veux !

Loki devait-il prendre ça comme une invitation ?

 _"Non certainement pas"_. songea-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas pour sortir.

 **ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terre ferme, Loki aperçut Tony en train de fumer. Il se remémora son interrogation puis se dit que ce serait étonnant. Le génie était un playboy:il ne devait pas trop être pour les hommes. Loki l'avait plusieurs fois vu lors d'interviews aux côtés d'une femme. Et puis lui-même ne se situait pas franchement par rapport à ça: homme ? femme ? les deux ? Le demi-dieu n'avait eut que très peu d'expérience -étant donné du fait qu'il ne remplissait pas vraiment les critères de beauté Asgardiens…- et donc ne pouvait se faire une réelle opinion.

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas une chose qui le tracassait ni ne l'attirait. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un -et pas sûr d'y être prêt-. Loki regarda Tony écraser sa cigarette et se glisser dans sa voiture.

 _"Non, vraiment. Et encore moins avec un mortel."_ pensa-t-il.

Il vivrait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un Midgardien et serait donc forcé de le voir mourir alors que lui serait encore jeune.

-Hum. Mr Loki ?

Nick Fury se tenait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que son cache œil avait viré au rose bonbon. Aussi, Loki se tourna et aborda un sourire feint.

-Oui Fury ?  
-Ce sera "Commandant Fury" pour vous. précisa le borgne.

Le sourire du dieu des mensonges s'effaça.

-Que me veux-tu, _mortel_ ? cracha-t-il le dernier mot.

Nick ne releva pas.

-Je suis certain que vous tenez à votre tenue royale,mais...

Il désigna les vêtements verts et or de Loki puis leur environnement. Loki avait parié que Nick pensait "et je m'en fous royalement".

-Il faudrait peut être les changer si vous avez l'intention de vous promener comme je le pense. finit Nick.

Loki fit la moue. Il aimait bien sa tenue, lui ! Le borgne lui demandait de mettre des habits de mortel...

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? demanda le demi-dieu.

C'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il conteste toujours les ordres, qu'il teste les limites.

-Si vous n'avez pas envie, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous ramener chez vous, où ces "vêtements" passeront inaperçus. soupira l'agent.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas. fit Loki en plissant les yeux.  
-En effet. soupira à nouveau le borgne -et ça semblait lui coûter de l'admettre. Mais j'espérai que votre soif de découvrir ce mode l'emporterai.

Touché. Coulé.

Nick avait totalement raison.L'homme venait de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si bête et pouvait être subtil. Beau joueur, Loki lui offrit un petit sourire. Il aurait pu faire une courbette comique mais…il était roi et ne faisait pas de courbette à un mortel, même s'il assistait pour la première fois à la manifestation en direct de magie, Loki adopta un look plus...Midgardien.

Il relâcha un peu ses cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement de ses mains puis transforma sa tenue pour un T-shirt verts avec une veste, manches courtes et haut col, noir,un jean en cuir léger et de grosses bottes noires aussi à semelles épaisses et un petit bracelet avec des pointes. Pour couronner le tout, il souligna ses yeux avec un peu de noir, fit apparaître des piercings verts à son arcade sourcilière et à sa lèvre inférieure, ainsi qu'à une de ses oreilles où pendait un serpent argenté avec des yeux émeraude.

-De quoi ai-je l'air ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Nick ressemblait à un poisson hors de l' ouvrait et refermait la bouche en faisant aller et venir son regard despieds à la tête du demi-dieu satisfait à présent.

-C'est...gothique. articula le borgne.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai vu un jeune homme habillé comme ça et j'ai bien aimé ce style. Ça ne va pas ?  
-Si c'est très bien. se reprit l'agent. Je vais aller travailler maintenant. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous.  
-Moi de même. répondit Loki en tournant les talons. À la prochaine, Fury.

Trop occupé qu'il était à commencer à s'imprégner du monde, Loki ne vit pas le sourire amusé et désabusé de Nick Fury. C'est alors qu'un autre agent pouffa en le voyant. Nick alla se regarder dans un miroir et il beugla "OH L'ENFOIRÉ!" devant son cache œil rose.

 **ooOOoo**

Arrivé chez lui, Tony soupira. Il allait avoir un dieu à son domicile une semaine entière. Gé-nial. Surtout quand le dieu en question était un mégalo, narcissique, légèrement timbré, arrogant et à se plaindre tout le temps.

Un instant, Tony eut l'envie de le faire dormir sur le canapé mais une voix lui souffla de pas faire sa peau de vache et d'au minimum offrir une chambre à Loki. De toutes façons il en avait à foison.

Il s'attela donc à préparer une chambre et très vite s'enferma à nouveau dans son atelier.

Il travaillait sur un projet assez inutile mais ça le faisait tripper. Ce serait un gant avec un système d'attraction atlantique intégré déclenchable à l'aide d'un simple bouton. Le but était d'abord d'équiper tout ce qui était verre et bouteilles d'alcool, d'aimants permettant de les faire venir jusqu'au gant sans que le porteur n'ait à se lever. Sinon ça marchait aussi avec les outils mais la précision était à revoir : au premier test, Tony se prit une clé à molette dans l'oeil.

-Jarvis, à noter : régler la puissance de l'aimant aussi… soupira-t-il en appliquant une poche de glace sur son œil.

En bref, un nouveau gadget ridiculement inutile : concernant l'alcool, si on a envie d'en boire, on est suffisamment motivé pour lever son cul, non ?

 **ooOOoo**

Loki avait un grand projet pour cet après-midi : faire tous les musées de la ville. D'art, de science, de culture, de moule, de n'importe quoi… Tous !

 **ooOOoo**

À la fin de la journée, Tony avait fini et là, en milieu en soirée, il somnolait sur le canapé, une pizza et une bouteille de bière toutes les deux entamées de moitié. Il commençait à se remettre de la mort de Pepper. L'enterrement était prévu pour dans cinq jours et il voulait bien y aller.

La sonnerie du dictaphone le sortit de sa torpeur. Il attira d'un geste le combiné sans fil à sa main -il avait posé des aimants partout- et le porta à son oreille.

-Mouais…? grogna-t-il  
-Content de te revoir aussi, mortel. fit une voix moqueuse. Je te dérangeais peut être ?  
-Non. rit Tony en activant l'ouverture de la porte, plusieurs étages plus bas.

Quelques minutes après, Loki entra dans la pièce, ses habits asgardiens retrouvés, et y jeta un regard circulaire.

-Tu l'as refaite depuis ma petite "altercation" avec le Hulk.  
-Bravo Sherlock.  
-C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau surnom ? Je vais faire une crise identitaire si tu persistes à me donner 15 mille surnoms, mortel. Tu le sais ? fit Loki le plus sérieusement du monde en regardant Tony.  
-Non c'est un personnage de roman à la base. Tu pourrais aimer. éluda le génie pensif. Tiens, je t'ai gardé le reste de la pizza et de la bière. Viens t'asseoir.

Loki s'exécuta et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Tony haussa les sourcils, amusé.

-Et le maintiens royal ? Il est passé où ?  
-Au diable le maintiens royal, je suis exténué. souffla le demi-dieu en se jetant sur la pizza.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pou'quoi quoi ? lui répondit Loki et Tony dut retenir un rire.  
-Pourquoi t'es exténué ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de l'aprèm' ?  
-Les musées. fit simplement le Trickster en se penchant pour prendre une autre part.

Le génie le regarda effaré et pâlit.

-Les musées ? répéta-t-il d'une voix si blanche que Loki crut qu'il allait faire un AVC.

Mais c'était avant que Tony explose littéralement de rire, pleurant, se tenant les côtes et roulant sur le canapé sous l'oeil perdu de Loki.

-Oh putain Loki, c'est tellement toi ! cria le génie hurlant de rire.

Le dieu finit sa pizza mais ne toucha pas à la bière et croisa les bras, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Son manteau le gêna et il l'enleva.

Quand Tony se calma enfin, Loki tapotait furieusement son bras de son doigt.

-Oh ne m'en veut pas, Prancer. C'est tellement énorme. À ta place, j'aurais fait le tour des bars, mais toi tu vas au musée, voilà ! ricana le génie .  
-Je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème. s'agaça le Trickster.  
-Le problème… il prit la bière et la finit. Le problème c'est que tu sais pas t'amuser, mec.  
-Encore un surnom. nota Loki en haussant un sourcil.  
-Change pas de sujet. Faut absolument que je t'amène en boîte Loki !  
-Tu veux me mettre dans une boîte, mortel ? fit-il effaré. Mais pourquoi diable ?

Tony le regarda un instant, cilla légèrement et arracha un sursaut au demi-dieu lorsqu'il partit d'un fou rire pire que le précédent. Le fait d'avoir imaginé un Loki dans une boîte en carton, tel un chaton abandonné, l'avait instantanément tué.

Furieux d'avoir cette nette et désagréable impression d'être le dindon de la farce, Loki se leva pour aller sur le balcon et humer l'air du soir. Loin des rires de Tony, il se détendit un peu, fâce à la ville.

Peu de temps après, le génie le rejoint, calmé.

-T'es vexé, Loki ?  
-Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge si tu m'expliques, mortel.

Le brun eut un petit rire et se pencha au-dessus du balcon. Il secoua la tête faisant bouger ses boucles chocolat et se redressa.

-En fait, on dit "boîte de nuit". Et c'est un lieu où les gens vont pour danser essentiellement. Mais après tu peux y boire, y discuter…

Tony failli rajouter "y baiser" mais quel intérêt pour Loki ?

-D'accord. Et pourquoi ça semble si immanquable une "boîte de nuit" ?  
-Ça mon p'tit pote, tu comprendras quand on y sera. Demain à 20h devant la Tour. Je t'amènerais à la meilleure. lui répondit le génie avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

 **Soooo ? Pas déçues de la suite ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vuala la suite ! Les débuts de Loki à la tour Stark ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Requinqué par l'idée d'amener Loki en boîte -ce qui promettait, selon Tony- il était repartit vers son atelier avec une autre idée : une paire de lunettes permettant de prendre des photos et filmer ainsi que téléphoner.

" _Encore un gadget inutile que je vais dans moins d'une semaine mais qui pourrait s'avérer assez sympa pour prendre Loki en pleine cuite…_ " pensa Tony avec espièglerie.

-D'ailleurs il fait quoi Prancer ? se demanda-t-il.

Il le trouva sur le balcon, assis à même le sol, lui tournant le dos.

En s'approchant, il entendit des murmures puis des paroles à mesure qu'il réduisait la distance. Loki leva la tête pour regarder le ciel puis sursauta et s'écria :

-C'est vrai ? Passe-la moi je veux l'entendre !

Tony était sûr que le demi-dieu ne l'avait pas remarqué alors il ne comprenait rien.

-Oui Alyfa c'est moi, Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Non : Lo-Ki. Répète : Loki.  
-Oui c'est bien ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

Tony s'assit à côté de Loki sans rien dire et celui ci lui intima le silence d'un geste.

-C'est super. Et vraiment incroyable. Tu parles vraiment bien pour ton âge ! Ah Thor… Quoi ? Déjà partie se coucher ?  
-Oh je comprend. Pour ma part aussi je dois y aller, mon frère. À bientôt.

Loki fit un geste vertical avec deux doigts et se tourna vers Tony qui était plus que perplexe.

-Je parlais avec mon frère. fit simplement le demi-dieu.  
-J'crois que j'avais pas remarqué. articula le génie encore étonné.

Loki se leva et re-rentra, Tony sur ses talons.

-Et tu lui parlais comme ça genre...sans téléphone, rien ?  
-Oui, genre sans téléphone. Tu connais la magie, mortel ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Et toi tu connais le téléphone ? Wow, bravo. s'étonna Tony.

Après un silence pendant lequel Loki se servit un verre d'alcool comme s'il était chez lui, le génie reprit :

-Tu parlais à qui d'autre ?

Loki avala une gorgée sous le regard d'envie de son vis-à-vis.

-À ma "nièce". Enfin la fille de Thor quoi.  
-Hm. Alyfa c'est ça ? Oui ça a été annoncé aux médias…

Il était évident que Tony désapprouvait le fait qu'on balance la vie de Thor à tout le monde.

-Elle m'a dit ses premiers mots. fit Loki en finissant son verre, puis avisant le regard réprobateur du génie, il ajouta : Le verre que tu m'avais promis il y a un eu plus de deux mois, te souviens-tu, mortel ?  
-Moui...bougonna-t-il.

Il y avait un truc bizarre. La fille de Thor était née il n'y a même pas deux mois ! Comment pouvait-elle parler ?

-Loki, les dates ne concordent pas, Alyfa est née il y a trop peu de temps pour pouvoir déjà parler et…

Mais il fut interrompu par la main de Loki.

-Rapelle-toi qui est son père, mortel…  
-Ah oui.

Tony se sentait con maintenant et se servit un verre aussi.

-Elle grandit à la vitesse Midgardienne ou Asgardienne ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'est trop tôt pour le savoir. Et si elle est particulièrement précoce, c'est parce qu'elle est sur Asgard où l'air est imprégné de magie et elle a d'ailleurs développé ses pouvoirs -les mêmes que les miens-. fit le demi-dieu fièrement.  
-Dis-moi à quoi il ressemble ce bout de chou, pour que t'en sois siiiii fier, Reindeer Game ? rit Tony.

Puis sous ses yeux, la petite fille apparut, immobile. Elle était assise et jouait avec la lanière du marteau de Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds de son père mais avait de magnifiques yeux oranges.

-Co...Comment…?  
-Projection spirituelle, mortel. répondit Loki, amusé.

Tony regarda encore un instant l'image avant qu'elle disparaisse.

-Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ? C'est à dire ?fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tourné vers le demi-dieu.

Loki lui expliqua les séparations de pouvoirs, les types, leurs manifestations, etc, et lui conta la première manifestation des pouvoirs d'Alyfa.

-Oh purée, déjà à son âge, elle manipule son monde ! s'exclama Tony.  
-Elle sera une grande magicienne. Le métissage renforce les gènes, comme pour les épées en acier mélangé, c'est bien connu. Cette manifestation précoce de pouvoirs en est la preuve. conclut Loki.  
-Ah oui comme toi, tu es métisse Thor me l'a dit. fit le génie. Quand et comment sont apparus tes pouvoirs ?

Mais il regretta sa question dès l'instant où le visage du demi-dieu -jusqu'alors souriant- se ferma instantanément. Tony allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre mais il fut pris de court par la réponse froide.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, stupide créature.

Aïe. On revenait au "stupide créature".

Tony sentit qu'il avait touché à une corde très sensible du Trickster -au vu de l'auto-protection qu'il avait mis dans son ton glacial- mais ne pensait pas se faire envoyer sur les roses de cette façon.

TRÈS très sensible, la corde, manifestement.

Loki posa son verre tout en étouffant un bâillement.

-Une remarque sur mon maintiens royal et tu rapasses par la fenêtre. l'avertit le Trickster, un doigt pointé vers lui. Où est-ce que je dors ?  
-Sur le canapé. répondit machinalement Tony, comme il avait prévu de faire la blague au départ.  
-Pardon ? fit Loki d'une voix dangereusement basse.  
-T'es trop vieux pour m'entendre, papy ? répliqua le génie.

Il aimait tester les limites. Surtout celles du demi-dieu. Et de Fury.

-Non. Loki secoua la tête. Tu m'as mal compris je crois, mortel. _Je ne dormirai par sur ce canapé !_ siffla-t-il en s'approchant de Tony d'une démarche féline, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Le génie cilla mais son cerveau arriva à la conclusion suivante : faire de l'humour présentement serait malvenu avec un Loki dans cet état.

-C'était une blague, Prancer. souffla-t-il alors que le susnommé était à présent tout près -le génie avait encore le souvenir des doigts fins se resserrer autour de son cou un peu trop ancré dans sa mémoire pour jouer à ça…-. Je t'ai fait une chambre. Viens.

Il s'efforça donc de mettre de la distance entre eux et ne vit pas l'imperceptible soupir de soulagement de Loki.

 **ooOOoo**

Tony avait laissé le demi-dieu devant sa chambre et lui avait dit :

-Bon ben voilà. T'as une salle de bain au fond et si t'as un problème, ma chambre est au fond du couloir. Sinon, je suis dans mon atelier. Mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi.

Sur ce, Loki avait hoché la tête et Tony s'était enfermé à l'atelier. Il avait, à présent, presque terminé ses lunettes mais il aurait le temps de les finir demain. Ou tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua : 2:14. Tout à l'heure, donc…

Ça faisait une demi heure qu'il jouait avec Dumm-E. Il lui lançait des boulons et le robot allait les chercher. Un vrai chiot.

Tony se dit que, peut être, il serait envisageable d'aller au lit. Il alla donc prendre une douche puis se revêtit d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt noir manches courtes trop larges à l'effigie de Dark Vador en rouge tenant un cookie avec l'écriture au-dessus "Join th dark side, we have cookies" en néons rouges aussi. Au moment de se glisser dans son lit, il remarqua un papier passé dessus.

Il le prit et lit "Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Tony. Je ne suis juste pas encore prêt à en parler.".

Tony sourit, mit le mot sur la commode et éteint la lumière. Il ne le remettrait pas sur le tapis. Il comprenait. Lui non plus n'avait pas un passé dont il parlait comme de la météo. Loki lui raconterait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Ou pas. Peu importe.

 **ooOOoo**

Lorsque Tony se leva, T-shirt et caleçon, et alla à la cuisine (adjacente au salon etc), il trouva Loki sur le balcon à contempler la ville. Il devait être aux alentours de 9h et elle battait déjà son plein. Le demi-dieu portait déjà son éternelle tenue.

-Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ce lieu. fit Tony en se plaçant à ses côtés, l'air faisant frissonner ses jambes nues.  
-J'aime contempler la ville d'ici car je suis tout en haut des mortels, semblables à des fourmis, d'ici. répondit-il sans le regarder en pointant une personne quelconque en bas à la fin de sa phrase.

Puis il se tourna, détailla Tony avec ses boucles chocolat en bataille, son T-shirt Star Wars -qui le laissa plus perplexe qu'amusé, ne pouvant saisir la référence- et ses jambes nues. Loki leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller, mortel ?

Pour toute réponse, Tony bailla et re-rentra pour aller se faire à manger.

-Tu veux p'tit-déj, Reindeer Game ? bailla-t-il encore en attrapant des corn-flakes et du miel.  
-Je veux...quoi ?  
-Peeeetiiiiit-dééééjeuuuneeer. répéta lentement le génie comme si son interlocuteur était un demeuré. On ne prend pas de petit-déj chez toi ?  
-Si, mais tu l'as tellement mal dit que je n'avais rien compris. expliqua Loki d'un air hautain. Et tu ne peux pas t'habiller ?  
-Mais pourquoiiii ? bailla Tony à nouveau. C'est bon ça dérange personne, y a que toi et moi et j'suis un homme. Où est l'problème, Prancer ?

Loki se retint manifestement de dire quelque chose et s'assit en face de Tony.

-Tu prends quoi ?  
-D'habitude je mange du Shomak en barre avec une tasse de Moc.

Le génie ouvrit de grand yeux et rigola.

-Désolé mon p'tit ! On a pas ça en réserve.  
-Je sais ! répliqua Loki avec agacement. Fais-moi du thé, ça ressemble au Moc, et pour le Shomak, je n'ai qu'à manger une pomme. fit-il en attrapant un fruit dans la corbeille toute proche.

-Beuah, tu aimes le thé ? J'en bois jamais. Vive le café ! s'écria Tony en lançant son poing en l'air digne d'un salut stalinien.  
-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas de thé, mortel ? demande le Trickster d'un ton déçu.  
-Si si je dois en avoir encore. J'en prenais pour Saint Steve La Pureté quand il venait avec les autres. fit le génie en farfouillant les placards.  
-Qui est...oh ce doit être Steve Rogers. Dis-moi c'est une manie de donner des surnoms ridicules à tout le monde ? questionna Loki en haussant un sourcil.

Tony ne lui répondit pas mais gueula en arrachant un sursaut au demi-dieu lorsqu'il trouva le thé.

-Nan, pas à tout le monde, seulement à ceux que j'aime bien. répondit enfin le génie en versant de l'eau chaude dans une tasse avec le sachet.  
-Mortel, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu aimes bien le mortel borgne qui commande le SHIELD parce que je ne te croirais pas. grimaça Loki.  
-Ouais okay, Fury est une exception. admit Tony.

Le demi-dieu regardait dans sa tasse fumante tandis que le génie répandait une dose astronomique de miel sur ses corn-flakes, un regard impatient sur son bol. Il prit une bouchée et tout en mâchant, il tendit le pot à Loki.

-T'chen veheux ?

Le demi-dieu eut une grimace devant le manque de tenue de Tony et accepta finalement en tendant sa cuillère, cédant sous le regard brun de petit chiot battu.

-Un peu. Pour voir si ça ressemble au nectar de Bogg. On en met dans le Moc des fois...fit-il pensif après un moment. Mets un peu de ce "miel" dans ma tasse.  
-Okay ! rit Tony.  
-...tout compte fait, je vais le faire moi même. se reprit le Trickster en prenant le pot. Ne te vexes pas, mortel, mais je pense être plus mesuré que toi. fit-il en se servant.

Tony grommela en plongeant dans son bol. Après quelques instants, il demanda à Loki s'il aimait. Le demi-dieu ne répondit rien mais son regard brillait et il en reprit.

Ils mangèrent en discutant et à la fin du petit déjeuner, Tony déclara que c'était pas tout ça, mais qu'il avait du boulot, lui.

-J'ai aussi du "boulot" ! s'offusqua le Trickster.  
-Ouais. Te balader en ville. Super hardcore comme programme. fit Tony avec un air faussement condescendant.

Le demi-dieu lui lança son célèbre regard du "Tu-te-fous-de-ma-gueule ? Arrêtes-de-faire-l'enfant-mortel" et se leva.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, sur quoi travailles-tu, mortel ?  
-Secret d'état Starkien, Prancer. ricana le génie.

Loki sembla réfléchir un instant en baissant la tête puis la releva en plissant les yeux.

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je suis la personne ayant héritée du plus grand nombre de tes surnoms. Cela voudrait-il dire que tu m'aimes bien, mortel ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse moue effarée.

Tony dissimula un sourire avant de déclarer laconiquement en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à l'atelier :

-Ça s'pourrait, Prancer. Ça s'pourrait.

* * *

 **Des remarques ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre suivant !**

 **Desolé d'avoir fait un peu attendre ^^**

* * *

Loki s'était ménagé aujourd'hui, comme le lui avait conseillé Tony, en vue de la soirée prévue. Inévitablement, il s'était documenté sur les boîtes de nuit et avait lu que c'était un lieu d'amusement mais qu'il pouvait y avoir des gros dérapages et il se promit d'être vigilant.

Tony lui avait aussi dit de faire deux choses : aller manger à un "fast-food" -encore un lieu de déchéance humaine, d'après l'expérience de Loki- nommé Mc Roland (je ne fais pas de placement de produit quand ça me rapporte rien haha); et la ensuite, le génie l'avait tanné pour qu'il lui achète les derniers CDs de Black Sabbath et AC/DC. Et si c'est possible, d'en écouter. "C'est pour ta culture générale !" qu'il avait dit.

Sauf qu'à ce niveau là, c'était plus de la simple cultivation mais un gros kiff pur et dur. Loki adorait ces groupes. Il se passait en boucle ses titres préférés -après écoute de tous leurs CD- depuis deux bonnes heures à présent à fond dans le casque relié à l'Ipod qu'il avait acheté (avec l'argent de Tony…)

Il se baladait donc dans la rue, une pochette avec les CD dans une main, l'Ipod vert dans l'autre et le casque assorti vissé sur la tête. Dans la même poche que les CD se trouvaient des mangas d'une série avec des titans qui mangent des humains qui essayent en vain de se débattre (excusez-moi pour ce non respect de la ligne temporelle mais je voulais que Loki aime les mangas et quoi de mieux que l'attaque des titans ? ;) ) Il appréciait beaucoup ce manga bien noir. Il s'était aussi documenté sur ça et était tombé sur quelque chose d'aussi formidable que lui : le Japon, et tout ce qui en découle.

Bref, Loki, dieu des mensonges, prince de la cour d'Asgard, personnage à influence notoire des neuf mondes, se promenait en ville habillé comme un mortel gothique, balançant au gré de ses pas une poche avec des mangas et des CDs de hardrock pour son si aimable "hôte" en écoutant ces mêmes chansons qu'il s'était prit à adorer, se dirigeait à présent vers la Tour Stark pour aller en boîte de nuit et il se sentait d'humeur joviale.

…

Stop, wait a minute.

Rien que le fait qu'il soit "d'humeur joviale" était affolant en soi (comprenez, ça fait des millénaires que soit il boude, soit il fait la gueule, ce qui revient au même, je vous l'accorde.). Autant dire que lorsque Tony le vit arriver tout sourire, il crut que l'éclat de Schrapnel ne pourrait plus le tuer, son coeur ayant fait le travail tout seul comme un grand. Ce fut pire quand Loki lui tendit les Cds -en conservant des mangas, DES MANGAS BORDEL- en lui disant qu'il avait adoré cette musique. Le génie n'espérait même pas que le demi-dieu lui achète, et en plus il _aimait ça putain_.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua enfin comment était habillé Loki, il crut véritablement que son heure avait sonné. Loki en gothique. Su-perbeuh.

-Tu...bluh je, enfin… balbutia Tony.  
-Je t'ai connu plus loquace. Ma beauté est si désarmante, _Tony_ ?

L'accent inhabituellement appuyé sur son prénom fit légèrement vaciller ledit Tony. "Wow wtf y s'passe quoi mon gros ? Ressaisis-toi."

-Très amusant. Non c'est plutôt ta capacité d'adaptation qui me sidère. Même si pour le goth, je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris. Mais putain, Loki ! Tu es habillé en humain et ça te vas comme un gant, tu n'as jamais vu d'Ipod de ta vie et tu t'en sert comme si on te l'avait foutu dans les mains au berceau.

Tony regarda Loki pianoter avec dextérité sur l'appareil avant de reprendre :

-Tu as accepté de m'acheter de la musique -avec mon fric, certes-, tu en as écouté et tu as aimé et… Bordel c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie. Fit-il en se passant la mains dans les cheveux tandis que la voiture arrivait. Loki tu aimes aussi les mangas. _Putain de merde_. couina le génie.

Tout au long de sa tirade, Loki l'avait écouté, impassible. À présent, il le regardait en mâchant un chewing-gum dont il fit une bulle verte qui éclata et il se remit à mâcher, toujours impassible.

-D'accord. On y va ?

Et il monta dans la voiture sans accorder un regard au génie qui le suivit des yeux médusé, incapable de réagir.

-Tu comptes crécher ici ? lui lança Loki par la fenêtre.

Au contact de Tony, son vocabulaire s'était...modernisé ? (OK. Il s'était vulgarisé, vous êtes contentes ? *va pleurer*)

Le génie monta dans la voiture à son tour et le chauffeur robot démarra.

 **ooOOoo**

-Tu préfères lesquelles d' AC/DC et Black Sabbath ?

Ils étaient toujours en voiture et discutaient à présent musique.

-Pour AC/DC je dirais… "Black in Black" et "Shoot to thrill".  
-"Black in Black" déchire sa mère ! s'écria Tony enthousiaste en mimant les cornes du diable de sa main.

Devant l'air de Loki -sourcil levé, légèrement choqué par l'expression- il se reprit.

-Euh…c'est super bien quoi. Et...Pour Black Sabbath ?

Le demi-dieu le regarda encore un peu puis reporta son regard dehors. Sur les bouchons sur la route en fait.

-J'aime bien…"Thunderstruck". Elle me fait penser à mon frère. Ricanna-t-il. Et sinon…"God is dead".  
-"God is dead" ? Je la trouve trop lancinante et...un peu mélancolique... Je ne l'aime pas trop. Fit Tony.  
-Moi si. Puis elle me parle, cette chanson. Elle me rappelle toutes les fois où j'ai failli être ce "god who is dead". Et ce rythme lancinant et cette mélancolie, moi, je les adore… finit Loki dans un presque-murmure, le regard toujours dehors, la tête appuyée sur la main.  
-Il y a tant de fois où tu as été en danger de mort ?  
-34 742 fois, pour être précis. Répondit le dieu pensivement dans bouger.  
-34… Sérieux !?  
-Non, c'est une blague. Fit Loki, ironique.  
-Ouf, putain…

Le Trickster le regarda enfin, incrédule. Ce type était-il vraiment un génie ?

-C'était de l'ironie.  
-Heu ?  
-J'ai vraiment failli -et pas que- mourir 34 742 fois dans ma longue existence.

Tony le regarda lui aussi incrédule puis agacé.

-C'est de ta faute aussi ! Avec tous ces mensonges, on ne sait plus quoi croire !

Loki eut un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis le dieu des Mensonges, mortel.  
-Sans déc, Prancer. J'aurai pas remarqué si ta douce voix de nectar de Bogg ne me l'avais pas susurré. Grimaça Tony d'un ton froid et sarcastique.

 **ooOOoo**

Au bout d'une longue file, le milliardaire et le dieu entrèrent enfin dans la place. L'air avait des relents d'alcool et des effluves de sueur emplirent le nez délicat de l'Asgardien qui grimaça en fronçant le nez.

-Ah ça, va falloir t'y faire, ma poule.

Sur ce il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener au bar où il entama une discussion avec le patron. Manifestement, Tony était un habitué.

Pas mal de verres plus tards, il se trémoussait sur la piste, sous le regard légèrement embrumé du dieu un peu assommé dans son fauteuil par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Et pourtant, il continua de boire.

 **ooOOoo**

Il devait être minuit passé et Loki était complètement stone sur son canapé. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant

Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait plus bu d'alcool.

Loki en était à ses pensées lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux oranges s'assit à côté de lui.

-Salut ma belle… puis avisant que Loki était en fait un homme, il se reprit. Beau mec. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

Loki fronça les sourcils : il se savait d'une apparence assez androgyne, on l'avait assez emmerdé avec ça tout sa vie à Asgard, mais de la à se tromper de sexe ? Il aurait voulu l'envoyer "sur les roses", pour parler poliment, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un "Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous à m'saouler ?" d'une voix pâteuse.

-T'en veux ? lui demanda l'homme en lui tendant une sorte de barre cylindrique longue et blanche, ignorant la précédente remarque.

Loki grogna et accepta tandis que l'autre en prenait une aussi et la portait à sa bouche puis l'allumant. Le demi-dieu sursauta lorsque l'homme alluma sa barre mais bien vite il se détendit, les vapeurs de la chose l'enivrant de bien être.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-De la Marie-Jane. Fraîchement coupée !

-Oh.

Loki n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'était de la Marie-Jane mais putain que c'était bon et bordel qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre que ce soit de la Marie-Jane ou de la Marie-Antoinette ?

Il aspira les bouffées sans se rendre compte que l'homme était beaucoup trop près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait permis en temps normal. Et c'est seulement le contact avec ses lèvres qui le lui rappela. Mais c'est ce moment que Tony choisit pour revenir avec dans l'idée de repartir, s'étant aperçu qu'il avait carrément délaissé le Trickster.

-Loki ? demanda-t-il incrédule devant le baiser qu'échangeaient le demi-dieu et le mortel aux cheveux oranges.

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même bloc, l'un hagard et totalement défoncé, l'autre craintif : qui était ce gars ?

Tony ne laissa pas le temps à Loki de réagir et franchit la distance qui les séparait pour lui mettre une claque magistrale -sur qu'avec la constitution Asgardienne, ça équivalait à une tape- et le prit par le bras. Mais l'autre homme l'arrêta.

-Hé, laisse le faire ce qu'il veut. T'es qui pour lui ?

Tony réfléchit à toute vitesse mais son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne l'aida que peu.

-Son petit-ami.

-Ouais genre. ricana l'homme.

-"Ouais genre" comme tu dis. Mais je dois dire qu'après ce qu'il vient de faire, ma confiance en lui s'est quelque peu...effritée. fit-il avec un regard vers Loki qui s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber et répéta avec la voix du gars qui a abusé :

-Effritée...héhéhé… avec un sourire crétin.

-Bref nous allons devoir tirer ça au clair. termina Tony en emportant un Loki complètement foncedé. Au plaisir, Mr cheveux oranges !

 **ooOOoo**

Dehors, il donna une autre volée bien puissante au demi-dieu qui papillona.

-Mais t'es pas bien, hein ? Ça va pas de te saouler jusqu'à plus soif et d'accepter de la drogue ? De la Marie-Jane en plus, la plus forte sur le marché !

-Dis donc… commença Loki d'une voix pâteuse. Si tu t'y connais autant, c'est bien que t'y est passé…?

Tony le regarda et soupira.

-C'était il y a longtemps. J'ai arrêté.

Loki, qui commençait à dessaouler, se frotta l'épaule. L'air était frais.

-Enfin bordel Loki ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Peut être bien… renifla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-À faire ça, tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est de te foutre en l'air exactement comme...comme…

-Comme...toi ? suggéra le Trickster un peu plus lucide en levant la tête. Je sais : c'était il y a longtemps. reprit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait appelé sa voiture et devait attendre dans la fraîcheur de une heure du matin avec un Loki plus cynique que jamais.

-Mais non mais Loki bordel, tu t'es laissé embrassé en plus !

-Et alors, je fais ce que je veux il me semble. murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'appuyant le front sur une main.

-Oui mais j…!

-Écoute. En fait, je crois que tu t'en branles de ma cuite, du fait que je suis stone et que si je continue, je vais devenir comme toi y a pas si longtemps. fit le demi-dieu en se levant pour être à la hauteur de Tony, bien qu'il vacille un peu. Non, en vérité, c'est juste le fait que j'ai embrassé un autre mec que toi. Parce que depuis le début, même si tu ne t'en es certainement pas rendu compte, tu me veux pour toi et rien que pour toi. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu tes regards ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je pourrais te faire bander rien qu'en t'embrassant et te faire jouir comme un puceau rien qu'en me collant à toi. Voilà pourquoi lorsque tu m'as vu avec un autre que toi, le mâle testostéronné a pris le dessus : Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, Stark

Il avait tout débité d'une traite sous le regard médusé de Tony. Où était passé Loki qui lui lançait de joyeuses piques ou qui se moquait gentiment de lui ? Il n'avait en face qu'un demi-dieu, encore bourré et défoncé, qui le regardait avec un dédain évident et un air hautain au possible. Ce Loki venait de lui balancer ses quatre vérités et ça lui était retourné au coin de la gueule comme jamais personne n'avait réussis à le faire.

Trop choqué pour réagir, il ne rattrapa même pas le dieu des mensonges lorsqu'il tomba au sol, inconscient, glacé et pâle comme la mort. Immédiatement, le Trickster prit une étrange couleur bleutée -aux yeux de Tony, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi- et se roula en boule, frissonnant.

Heureusement, la voiture arriva et Tony porta le demi-dieu dans les vapes dedans. Bordel de merde, il était enfoncé jusqu'au cou ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

* * *

 **Alors ? Des remarques ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya, voici la sui-suite !**

 **Je préviens qu'il y a un passage légèrement gore donc celles que ça dérange, s'abstenir.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus dur, je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

-EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT, STARK ?!

Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure que Nick Fury (le chieur) l'engueulait au téléphone ert il sentait un putain de mal de tête s'intensifier douloureusement.

-Écoutes mon Loulou : Je vais bien, si ce n'est pas le mal de tête que tes cris me provoquent, et Loki roupille. Tout va pour le mieux -enfin sous sa forme Jotun- mais tout va pour le mieux ! fit-il d'un ton aussi jovial que son état le lui permettait. (Précision : il a fait des recherches sur les Jotuns.)

Il était chez lui, à la tour Stark, sur son lit avec un Loki en Jotun glacé roulé en boule à côté de lui qui lui agrippait fermement la taille et pour tout dire :

-JE ME LES P **È** LES PUTAIN !  
\- Stark, rappelez moi de vous éviscérer quand nous nous reverrons.  
-Tu feras la queue, comme tout le monde.  
-Je ne rigole pas, Stark. Vous avez le roi d'Asgard bourré dans votre lit. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas que bourré.

Fury soupira et reprit.

-Je vais vraiment vous tuer.  
-P-pas s-s-si Lo...Loki ne me fais p-pas...mou...mourir de f-f-froid a-avant. grelotta Tony.

Loki venait de poser dans son sommeil une main à un endroit supportant mal la froideur glaciale d'une peau Jotun.

-Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, Stark.

Et Nick raccrocha. Ouch.

Tony posa son téléphone et enleva délicatement la main de son entrejambe qui allait finir inutilisable à rester congelé ainsi.

"Le mammouth de l'ère glaciaire des temps modernes de la tour Stark". ricana-t-il en son for intérieur.

Sauf que la main enlevée alla rencontrer -assez durement, il fallait l'admettre- sa joue.

-Mmpf ! Putain ! Même en hibernation il me les hache menues l'ours polaire Schtroumpf !

Il repoussa violemment la main mais un gémissement retint son attention alors qu'il allait se lever.

Un gémissement.

De Loki.

Ouhlala il sentait la curiosité malsaine arriver. Ah ben nan elle était déjà entrée sans frapper, cette malotrue.

Tony se rapprocha du dieu qui gémissait de plus belle.

-Père je suis profondément désolé ! Je..je ne voulais pas j'ai… Non père je n'ai pas fait exprès...je vous le jure ! Jamais je n'aurai...Aïe ! Non...arrêtez...Aaah…! Père...Non je...Aïe !

Loki se débattait à présent comme si on le battait. Ce qui semblait être le cas dans son rêve. Tony recula un peu.

-Père je vous en supplies arrêtez ! Aaaaaha-aïïïïe…

Il se mit à sangloter, ses larmes gelant au contact de ses joues.

-Père non… Non père ne faites pas ça ! Pas ça je...Je ne le ferais plus !

La tension montait dans la voix de Loki et son visage exprimait la peur. Tony le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Loki réveilles-toi ! C'est un cauchemar !  
-Père ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça ! Aïe ! Non ! Pas ça, je vous en pries ! Pas ça !

Loki hurlait à présent et Tony aussi couvrant celle de l'Asgardien.

Soudain, Loki fit un grand geste et Tony tomba.

-PÈRE ! ARRÊTEZ JE… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Le demi-dieu hurla et se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, debout, en position défensive. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et les joues striées de larmes. Il se rendit compte que Tony le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il se rendit compte que ce devait être surement le cas. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier et qu'il était sous sa forme Jotun.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Pourquoi Tony le regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi ce rêve, maintenant ? Pourquoi celui la ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Tony ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le mortel semblait prendre peur ? Pourquoi de toute façon le monde a peur de lui ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Et d'un coup ce fut trop pour son esprit qui sombra dans sa partie la plus sombre, la us froide et la plus folle. Il sombra dans l'esprit de Jotun et d'un bond, il sauta du lit et se télétransporta il ne savait où sous les yeux horrifiés de Tony qui se précipitait vers lui en criant.

 **ooOOoo**

-Loki ! hurla Tony, la main tendue.

Elle se referma sur du vide et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Était-ce sa faute ? Était-ce à cause de lui si Loki avait fondu les plombs ?

Le demi-dieu lui avait semblé totalement perdu et Tony se demandait même s'il l'avait reconnu.

-Putain ! jura-t-il en relevant. Un peu plus de deux mois qu'on se connaît, la première semaine qu'il passe chez moi et tout part en sucettes !

Son regard se posa sur le lit dont les couvertures avait été éventrées.

-Putain ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Il allait devoir jeter ces draps. Super.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son mal de tête lui troublait la vue.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas...Loki lui manquait déjà foutrement, bordel.

"Super le retour de cuite. Vraiment génial." pensa Tony en allant à la cuisine.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, si ce n'était attendre. Et ça le bouffait déjà. Il espérait que Loki revienne. De lui-même, et en bon état s'il vous please.

'Loki...Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" songea Tony en croquant une pomme avec inquiétude.

 **ooOOoo**

Jotunheim. Ses plateaux glacés, dévastés par des vents givrés. Ses montagnes noires désolées et son ciel sombre de nuit. Ses rochers escarpés, et posée dessus juste au bord, une silhouette solitaire, tournée vers la lune, visible par interludes lorsque les nuages noirs dégageaient le ciel.

Derrière cette silhouette s'en découpaient d'autres, agenouillées en soumission. Une seule debout, demandait à la silhouette ce qu'elle souhaitait et maintenant et si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

Loki murmura, le coeur au bord des lèvres, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait rester seul à contempler le "paysage". Il était calme à présent, pas comme lors de son arrivée.

Pour commencer, il avait brisé le sol d'une main. Tandis qu'il se mettait à l'abris de l'éboulement, des Jotuns avaient tenté de l'arrêter : il les avait massacrés avec un sourire fou. Il les avait tous embrochés sur leurs armes puis avait éparpillé leurs entrailles sur le sol. Il avait fait des formes avec, des tresses -lointain souvenir de son adolescence où ses cheveux lui descendant à mi-cuisses le gênaient dont il faisait des tresses-, il les avait étranglés avec, entre autres choses… Tout ça sous leurs râles d'agonie.

Quand le dernier était mort, il avait pris une moue d'enfant boudeur.

-Quoi c'est déjà fini ? Vous auriez pu tenir un peu plus…

Et avait éclaté d'un rire dément. Qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Un mal de tête affreux s'était emparé de lui, la fureur ayant cédé sa place à l'épuisement, et il s'était rappelé de tout.

La soirée, la discussion après (" Par les Nornes, faites que je n'aies pas dit tout cela…") puis son cauchemar et son réveil ainsi que sa fuite. Loki se prit à gémir pour toutes les raisons précitées et était tombé un genou au sol.

Puis progressivement, des Jotuns s'étaient approchés de lui, craintifs. Loki les avait vu mais n'avait pas bougé. Une jeune Jotun s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et avait soutenu son regard pourpre. Et elle avait ce regard qui disait "Je te comprends. Je suis comme toi." Et Loki s'était évanoui.

Quand il s'était réveillé, la jeune Jotun était à son chevet. Elle était la seule à ne pas baisser les yeux à sa vue. Tous le craignaient et le servaient comme s'ils allaient être foudroyés sur place si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas eut de mots. Loki s'était levé et était sorti, la Jotun sur ses talons. Elle semblait fascinée et effrayée à la foi.

Les seuls mots échangés eurent seule la corniche où était Loki pour témoin.

-Je m'appelle Loki. Et toi ?  
-Tschlirr.  
-Ce n'est pas un prénom Jotun. avait-il remarqué en fronçant les sourcils.  
-En effet. Maintenant j'aimerais aller dormir, Loki. Je vous ai veillé les trois jours de votre sommeil et je suis en manque.

Tschlirr s'était retirée, laissant Loki seul avec ses pensées sur la corniche. Des "serviteurs" étaients venus s'enquérir de son état et on était à présent au moment où il les avait congédiés.

Que faisait Tony ? Le cherchait-il ? Où bien cela lui était-il égal ?

Avait-il été touché par ses paroles ? Où bien cela lui était-il égal ?

Lui manquait-il seulement ?

Loki sentit un souffle d'air glacial sur son torse nu, ne portant qu'un jean, et frissonna par habitude. Il n'avait pas froid sous cette forme. C'était comme essayer de congeler une banquise que d'essayer de lui donner froid.

Tschlirr l'intriguait. Elle portait un prénom à consonance Asgardienne et ne semblait pas particulièrement craintive et soumise comme les autres par rapport à lui. Elle semblait même plutôt attirée, intriguée et Loki soupçonnait le sujet abordé plus tôt de l'avoir faite fuir. Un Jotun pouvait tenir deux mois sans dormir. Alors ce n'était pas une veille de trois jours qui allait demander réparation. Enfin…dans l'hypothèse où elle était Jotun à part entière. Tony.

Dans son cas, il pouvait tenir un mois sans dormir au maximum, sa condition Asgardienne le rattrapant ensuite.

Tony.

Tschlirr était donc Asgardienne ? En imaginant qu'elle ait subi son procédé à l'envers, à savoir l'assimilation d'un membre, Jotun dans son cas, Asgardien dans celui de Loki, qui l'aurait fait prendre l'apparence d'un géant des glaces ?

Tony.

Tout ça, c'était très bien, mais la vraie question c'était "pourquoi ?".

Tony.

Tony.

Tony.

Et encore Tony.

Toujours Tony.

-PUTAIN MAIS IL VA ME LES BRISER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?! hurla Loki sur le pauvre vide sous ses pieds qui n'avait rien fait avec toute la frustration qu'il ressentait.

Il se rendit compte que crier le déchargeait et il recommença, autant de fois que nécessaire, se mettant même debout sur sa corniche, s'égosillant dans l'air froid de Jotunheim.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à gueuler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ses doutes, ses craintes, sa colère, ses remords, ses regrets, ses griefs, son amertume et son amour pour Tony parce que putain il l'aimait cet enfoiré et que putain ça lui fendait le coeur.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Des remarques ?**

 **N'hésitez pas.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Allô Fury ?  
-Stark si c'est pour…  
-J'ai deux nouvelles : une bonne et une mauvaise. Je…  
-Commencez par la bonne…?

Tony s'arrêta un instant, surprit. On choisissait pas la mauvaise d'abord ?

Il soupira. Tant pis. Ça arrangeait ses affaires.

-La bonne c'est que Prancer est réveillé !  
-Ah, et comment va-t-il…? fit Nick qui redoutait le pire.  
-Quelle sybilline question mon loulou. La mauvaise : c'est qu'il s'est enfui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Tony rentra lentement la tête dans les épaules et enfin un hurlement remplit la pièce et il éloigna vivement son téléphone de son oreille.

-QUOI ?!  
-Feur ? fit pitoyablement le génie d'une petite voix.  
-Stark vous allez mourir un de ces quatre.  
-Sensation de déjà vu. On a pas eut cette discussion y a environ...une heure ?  
-Ne jouez pas au plus malin, Stark. Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous décrire ma colère. Je n'ai même plus l'envie de vous engueuler.  
-Chouette !  
-Vous avez intérêt à me le retrouver ou ça va chauffer, Stark. Et je ne plaisante jamais.

Bien sûr que Fury ne plaisantait jamais. Il ne savait pas faire.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il s'est cassé enfin merde quoi !  
-Pas mon problème.

Et le borgne raccrocha.

Tony s'affala sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Bon dieu de toutes les putains, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

 **ooOOoo**

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un mortel. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas _ce_ mortel en plus !

Bon. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas réciproque. Puis "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur" il l'éviterait.

Dans l'hypothèse où Tony ne partagerai pas ses sentiments... Et au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit et sa réaction...

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Trois jours de sommeil, un autre pour sa téléportation. Contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens, la téléportation prenait un certain temps.

Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé sur sa corniche. Plusieurs fois, des Jotuns étaient venus le voir et toutes ces fois Loki les avait congédiés.

Il ni avait ni nuit ni jour sur Jotunheim, du coup il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était parti -si ce n'est un peu moins de 5 jours ?-. Ce fut la voix de Tschlirr qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien mangé et que tu n'as pas dormi, Loki. Tu devrais y remédier. fit-elle, le tutoiement étant venu naturellement.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et contempla le ciel nuageux.

-Tant de temps que ça ? Tu dois te tromper. raisonna-t-il.  
-Tu es maigre à faire peur. constata-t-elle en enfonçant un doigt dans ses côtes.  
-Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en y portant la main.

Décidément, cette jeune Jotun était insipide. Oser lui mettre un doigt dans les côtes aurait relevé du suicide en temps normal.

-Sais-tu si le temps s'écoule différemment de Asgard ici ? demanda Loki.

Tschlirr réfléchit un peu, le regard perdu sur les collines désolées.

-Une heure ici équivaut à douze heures sur Midgard il me semble. Un peu moins peut être. Pourquoi ? Tu es coupé Asgardien ? questionna-t-elle puis en avisant l'air de Loki, elle reprit. Oui je sais que tu es coupé, ce n'est pas du à deviner.

-Mais...Comment tu le sais ?  
-Les marques sur ta peau. fit-elle en passant ses doigts fins et gelés sur une des lignes de son bras.

Loki frissonna pour de vrai cette fois. Tschlirr était plus froide que lui.

-Et bien ?  
-Tu as les mêmes que moi. Et elles sont différentes des natifs Jotuns.

Puis sous ses yeux et sans aucune gêne, elle se mit torse nu, pas dérangée que Loki -un homme- voie sa poitrine. Il observa les lignes mais refusa de les toucher, il ne voulait pas offenser Tschlirr et il avait déjà conscience qu'elle faisait preuve de maturité pour se dévoiler ainsi au vu de son âge.

-Je l'ignorait. murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se rhabillait.  
-Normal. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas grandit sur Jotunheim.  
-Et toi ?  
-Euh...Quoi moi ?  
-Eh bien... Tu as dit être comme moi et je suis croisé Asgardien alors...  
-Ah...soupira-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs au carré -tous les Jotuns avaient les cheveux noirs-. Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'ai échoué ici ?  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Non, mais c'est donnant-donnant. Alors si tu veux mon histoire, raconte moi la tienne avant. dit Tschlirr, espiègle.

Loki soupira. Bon... Son histoire n'était pas cher payée et cette Jotun l'intriguait. Alors il lui raconta. Quand il eut fini, Tschlirr se releva pour s'étirer puis fit :

-Bon c'est un retour aux sources quoi. Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ?

Loki ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant. Avisant son silence, elle reprit.

-D'accord. Et sinon, tu es quoi à Asgard ?

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'était pas venu sur Jotunheim après son couronnement.

-Tu sais déjà que je suis fils d'Odin. Eh bien maintenant qu'il est mort, je suis roi d'Asgard. fit-il laconiquement.

Tschlirr émit un sifflement impressionné et eut un rire.

-Eh ben ! On a pas fini pareil.  
-Tu es encore jeune. Et donc ton histoire ?  
-Hm. Tu ne me lâcheras pas ?  
-Nan.  
-Bon, alors d'abord tu vas manger.

Sur ce, elle appela un Jotun qui partit chercher à manger et Loki fut tenté de bouder car elle se défilait lâchement. Mais bon, ça le faisait pas pour roi.

Leur "repas" leur fut servit sur des disques de métal. Aux yeux de Loki, cela avait tout l'air d'une grosse chenille, ce qu'on leur donnait. Tschlirr la prit et croqua dedans sans broncher alors le demi-dieu en fit autant sans souci. Grosse erreur. L'espèce de chenille se mit à pousser des cris en se débattant puis ce fut très vif. La Jotun attrapa la chose, lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du plat de la main et la tendit à Loki, abasourdi.

-Mange le maintenant après ça va être pourri.

Après l'avoir englouti -et il ne s'avérait pas mauvais- Loki demanda :

-Quelle est cette chose exactement ?  
-Un Poka. C'est très bon mais ils sont servis vivants car ils se décomposent une minute après leur mort. Donc il faut appuyer -ou taper- sur l'arrière où se trouve leur centre vital, et les manger immédiatement.

Loki ne répondit rien -il n'y avait rien à répondre-. Il pensait encore à Tony. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas partir : il avait épuisé trop d'énergie et ne pouvait plus se télé-transporter avant un petit moment. Mais bientôt il le rejoindrait et ils parleraient.

-Et sinon Tschlirr ? Ton histoire ?

Tschlirr soupira avec un petit sourire et raconta.

 **ooOOoo**

Tony s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes qui filmaient et photographiaient quand il était allé en boîte. Avec Loki.

...

Ta gueule la conscience.

Bref les lunettes l'attendaient sagement sur son plan de travail. Du coup, elles allaient rejoindre toutes les inventions inutiles. Il avait même une pièce entière consacrée à l'entreposage de tout ses gadgets stupides.

Mut par une rage soudaine, Tony attrapa les lunettes et les brisa sur son genou pour les mettre à la poubelle.

N'allait-il jamais rien faire de sa vie ?

Ses parents étaient morts, Pepper était morte et Loki s'était enfui. Bordel comme il lui manquait ! Et ses amis étaient loin.

-C'est maladif à ce niveau là, putain ! Fallait que j'foire ma vie ? C'était écrit ?

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.

-Ouais allô Tony Stark j'écoute...  
-Mais nan Tasha il...Oui pardon : Natasha. Et ne t'inquiètes pas il...  
-Clint ? murmura Tony.  
-Tony ? Ouais c'est moi mon vieux !  
-Clint putain ça fait super plaisir ! s'écria le génie fou de joie.  
-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. rigola Clint. Ah...Tash...Euh Natasha te passes le bonjour.  
-Salut Nat' !  
-Elle soupire. signala Clint.  
-C'est qu'elle est contente. assura Tony.  
-Putain mon pote si t'étais en face de moi, j'te ferais un gros câlin bien viril !  
-Moi aussi vieux. Mais dis donc, qu'est-ce qui te pousses à prendre des nouvelles ?  
-Ben on a été rapatriés au SHIELD après notre mission du coup on voulait passer pour...discuter quoi. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'on s'est pas vu.  
-Ouais...fit Tony évasivement.  
-Et Steve devrait revenir dans peu de temps aussi. Ainsi que Bruce. On l'a contacté hier, dès notre arrivée pour qu'il ramène ses fesses et te serrer la pince. Il était en égypte le veinard ! Alors que Tasha et moi...oui Natasha et moi, on s'est tapé les steppes de l'Oural !  
-Eh bien ! En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir de me dire que je vais bientôt vous revoir ! Surtout toi Legolas. ricana Tony à la fin.  
-C'est pour ma beauté, cela va sans dire... Quoi ? Mais t'y connais rien Natasha, Legolas c'est pas un troll c'est un elfe ! Un elfe avec un corps d'Apollon, blond aux yeux bleus, comme moi, en somme !  
-Hum hum.  
-Quoi ? fit méchamment Clint.  
-Hum rien. Absolument rien. éluda Tony.  
-Mouais. Et sinon, t'as des nouvelles de Blondie ?  
-Barbie ? Il est reparti sur Asgard.

Inévitablement, il pensa à Loki...

-Ben on essayera de le contacter par Loks. T'as des nouvelles de lui ?

Ouhla terrain glissant, s'abstenir.

-Euh ouais, ouais ! Il va...super bien ! Il pète la forme même !  
-Tony...  
-L'autre jour on est allé en boîte puis il m'a fait chier puis...  
-Tony.  
-On s'est bourré la gueule, il s'est drogué...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Et il a embrassé un autre mec et...  
-TONY ! cria Clint.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Tony s'était laissé aller. Ça faisait un peu plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le dieu et ça commençait à peser sur ses nerfs.

-C'était quand Tony ? Je comprends rien là.  
-Faut que je t'explique... soupira le génie en se reprenant.  
-Ça te dérange si je mets le haut parleur ? Histoire que Tasha...Natasha entende.  
-Vas-y. C'est bon ? Alors : en fait, Loki voulait découvrir Midgard et je vais vous passer les détails mais il devait crécher une semaine sur deux chez moi ou un truc du genre.  
-Sérieusement ? intervint la voix de Natasha. Oh c'est Fury qui te l'a imposé, j'ai raison ?  
-Tout à fait ma belle. Du coup je me suis fait un devoir de lui faire découvrir...la boîte de nuit...  
-Mec t'abuses. souffla Clint. T'as amené un dieu roi dans une boîte. Je sais pas quoi te dire.  
-Ben dis rien et laisse moi finir.

Tony raconta la soirée en passant les détails et leur expliqua comment Loki avait pété un plomb et s'était juste évaporé -oui Natasha, télé-transporté- sous ses yeux.

-Quand Fufu va savoir ça.. fit Clint et Tony était sûr qu'il grimaçait.  
-Oh pour ça rassures-toi. En fait... Il le sait déjà. l'informa le génie d'un ton désinvolte.  
-Et t'as encore tes tympans ? T'avais mis des boules-quiès ou quoi ?  
-Que nenni mon ami. Il a juste hurlé un "KWA?!" sonore et m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus la force de m'engueuler. expliqua Tony.  
-Chouette !  
-J'ai eu la même réaction. ricana Tony.  
-Bon les garçons, je veux pas bous déranger mais...on le retrouve comment le psychopathe cornu ? les interrompit Natasha.  
-On ne peut pas aller le retrouver. C'est lui qui le fera. dit le génie.  
-Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Il était sous sa forme Jotun, au réveil. Il me semble logique qu'il soit allé sur Jotunheim.  
-J'ai pas tout compris. chuchota Clint à Natasha.  
-Moi non plus. Mais en clair : on doit attendre ?  
-En clair : c'est ça. confirma Tony.  
-Fury va adorer...gémit Clint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

 **Ce chapitre c'est... Des retrouvailles ! : D et la vraie forme de Tschlirr révélée ! Et aussi l'am... *cof cof***

 **Bref, enjoy !**

* * *

Tschlirr était née à Asgard, déesse mineure des glaces. Ses parents étaient des idéalistes et croyaient en la paix entre les mondes. Son père était dieu du bois et sa mère déesse des fleurs. Lorsque Tschlirr était née, ils ne l'avaient pas rejetée, au contraire. Mais ses parents étaient aussi un peu fous. Et le jour de ses six ans, ils l'emmenèrent sur Jotunheim afin qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs. Sauf qu'ils étaient tellement persuadés que tout le monde voulait la paix qu'ils furent pris au dépourvu par des Jotuns qui les assassinèrent dans un combat bref et inégal. Tschlirr avait perdu un bras dans la bataille et s'était faite passer pour morte. Elle était restée sans bouger des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'une Jotun vienne la voir. Tschlirr avait d'abord pris peur mais elle comprit bien vite que la Jotun -qui s'appelait No'efrashan- ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle l'avait recueillie et lui avait donné son bras pour remplacer celui de la petite déesse des glaces en disant que ça repousserait. À partir de ce jour, Tschlirr avait prit une forme Jotun et avait vécu parmi les assassins de ses parents, craignant à chaque instant d'être découverte. Puis un jour, elle ne savait et ne saurait jamais pourquoi, No'efrashan avait disparu. Comme ça. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne chance, dit qu'elle l'aimait comme sa fille et était partie. Tschlirr était assez grande pour se débrouiller à ce moment là alors c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Tu as grandi au milieu des meurtriers de ta famille...? souffla Loki.  
-Oui. Mais jamais je n'ai cherché à me venger. Cela ne mène strictement à rien de toute façon.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu es très sage pour ton âge. Tu dois avoir, quoi, même pas 1 millénaire ? (environ 18/19 ans sur Midgard je dirais).  
-Toi aussi tu es jeune. Tu dois rentrer dans ton 2e/3e millénaire, je me trompe ?  
-2e. précisa Loki

Tschlirr ne répondit pas et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki qui frissonna légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, les cheveux du demi-dieu virevoltants, les nuages sombres qui se mouvaient paresseusement dans le ciel et d'un coup devant eux apparut une sculpture de glace représentant Loki. Elle plana un instant dans les airs et lorsque Tschlirr ouvrit les yeux, la statuette tomba dans le vide sous le regard effaré du demi-dieu.

-Mais...Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Tout est éphémère Loki. La glace, l'art, la vie. Tout. La colère, aussi. ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Loki la dévisagea. Décidément, cette jeune fille était incroyable. Incroyablement mature. Tellement qu c'en était désarmant.

Puis soudain, Loki en eut assez. Sa peau se mit à s'éclaircir, les marques sur son corps s'effacèrent, son anatomie devint moins imposante et ses yeux reprirent leur habituelle teinte vert émeraude.

Tschlirr le contempla un instant et Loki se lança un sort de bulle de chaleur qui l'enveloppa. Sous cette forme, la froideur de Jotunheim serait mortelle, sur le long terme. Puis sous ses yeux, Tschlirr fit de même. Sa peau passa du bleu au beige laiteux, ses cheveux devinrent d'un bleu ciel pâle presque blanc tandis que les lignes s'effaçaient de son corps, que sa carrure devenait plus frêle et que ses yeux viraient au doré.

Elle se mit instantanément à grelotter et expliqua à Loki qu'étant une déesse des glaces, les sorts de chaleur n'étaient pas son fort. Aussi, le demi-dieu le mit dans une bulle semblable à la sienne et elle se rappuya sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, tonton Loki.  
-Tonton Loki ? Tu es comme Tony ma parole ! À donner des surnoms nuls aux gens.  
-N'essayes pas de te défiler... rigola Tschlirr en jouant avec ses courtes mèches bleues. Qui est Tony ?

Loki perdit son regard vers le lointain. Il avait fait la paix avec lui-même, il avait accepté ses sentiments. Grâce à Tschlirr. Elle l'avait grandement aidé sans le savoir -ou pas-. Il se sentait différent, plus serein.

-Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt. Tu t'es déjà télé-transportée ?  
-Non, jamais. fit Tschlirr, hésitante.  
-Alors accroche toi. murmura Loki en la plaquant contre lui.

L'instant d'après, le bord de la corniche était à nouveau balayé par les vents mordants de Jotunheim, unique témoin du passage de ces deux lumières au passé si sombre.

 **ooOOoo**

Affalé sur son canapé et admirant le plafond, Tony réfléchissait. À ce qu'il pensait de Loki, tout ça... Puis d'un coup, ça le frappa comme une évidence. Il se jeta sur le téléphone et appela Natasha.

-Allô ? fit sa voix gracile à l'autre bout du combiné.  
-Je l'aime. souffla Tony  
-Qui ? fit Natasha qui semblait déjà connaître la réponse.  
-Loki.  
-C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte dis-moi. Non parce que ça transpirait tellement dans ta voix que MÊME Clint a eut des soupçons. lui répondit l'espionne d'un ton gentiment cassant.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Natasha ? murmura Tony en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
-Hmm... Prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui avouer. Faire comme Clint avec moi, en somme... fit-elle malicieusement.

Tony buga un instant.

-Donc toi et Clint vous êtes...  
-Oui Tony, Clint et moi sommes ensembles. fit Natasha un sourire dans la voix.

Il y eut un autre silence puis :

-Comment je vais lui dire ? couina la génie.  
-Avec des mots, mon grand. Mais bon, je veux pas miner ton moral mais le principal intéressé n'est pas là.  
-Hm.  
-Je dois te laisser, Clint m'appelle.  
-Pour faire quoi, en cette heure de la soirée ? ricana Tony.  
-Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires. répliqua Natasha dignement mais amusée.

Elle raccrocha et Tony allait se recoucher sur son canapé lorsqu'une lumière tourbillonnante _verte_ envahit la pièce. Le coeur de Tony manqua un battement lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette de Loki. Celui-ci, ne portant qu'un jean et se traînant d'un air fatigué, était accompagné d'une jeune fille ayant approximativement 18 ans. Elle avait la peau pâle -plus que Loki encore- les cheveux courts en bataille d'un bleu doux et des yeux semblables à deux billes d'or. La jeune fille vacilla un instant et s'écria :

-C'était génial !

Loki eut un petit rire et ses yeux tombèrent sur Tony. Il déglutit, s'attendant à une avalanche de reproches. Pour toute réponse, le brun lui sauta au coup en criant.

-Loki ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Puis ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard de la jeune fille qui roula des yeux.

* * *

 **Alors, des remarques sur cette fin de chapitre !? : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holu!**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu la suite (enfin sans angst ça perd de son attirance XD).**

 **Je veux aussi remercier x 10000000 toutes celles qui posent des reviews, ça me fait super trop plaisir!**

 **Dans ce chapitre c'est euh... Du fluff et de l'humour!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony et Loki se câlinaient, lèvres contre lèvres. Tony était soulagé. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques et il pouvait presque "sentir les papillons dans son ventre". Loki aussi était soulagé. Il avait peur que Tony eut été dégoûté par sa forme Jotun mais manifestement, il n'en faisait rien. Le demi-dieu songea avec amusement qu'il avait bien changé pour s'éprendre d'un mortel pareil.

-Hum Hum.

Tony et Loki se décollèrent et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit. Elle dévisageait Loki puis Tony, légèrement dérangée.

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait de...prolonger ce que nous avions commencé, murmura Tony à l'oreille du Trickster, mais il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire et que...(il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille) nous mettons à mal cette jeune personne...

Loki sourit et recula d'un pas tandis que Tony reprenait.

-Très jolie, soit dit en passant.  
-Merci. fit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-J'adore euh...cette façon que tu as d'arrêter les gens dans leur élan.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. rigola-t-elle. Je présume que vous êtes..."Tony" ?  
-Tony Stark, chef de Stark industries, play-boy milliardaire philanthrope de génie et je... commença Tony l'énumération de ses titres.

Mais il fut interrompu par la jeune fille qui se tourna vers Loki en l'ignorant royalement.

-Dis-moi il est tout le temps comme ça ?  
-Oui, à peu près... avait-il répondu tout en ignorant le regard outré du génie.  
-Je m'inquiète, Loki. Ce mortel va réussir à te tuer avec cette attitude.  
-Rassure toi ma jolie, il est pire que moi. intervint Tony en bâillonant le demi-dieu qui l'envoya ensuite promener, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ?

Loki s'essuya la bouche avec application, le dos tourné et tira la langue.

-Melody.

Loki tourna la tête vers Tschlirr, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement, mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Eh bien Melody, je suis enchanté ! conclut Tony en ignorant le regard qu'avait lancé Loki -bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu !-.

"Melody" avait des choses à cacher, de toute évidence. Mais il éclaircirait la question plus tard. Et si elle ne voulait pas en parler, c'était son choix, et Tony le respecterait.

Vous y avez cru hein ?

Que dalle, si elle voulait pas en parler, Tony lui tirerait les vers du nez, oui !

-T'es super maigre, Prancer. Un p'tit repas ? demanda-t-il, déjà au bar.  
-Ça m'avait manqué le "Prancer" tiens... murmura Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Il m'agace un peu ton chéri. lui murmura Tschlirr à son tour.

Loki voulut lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas donné son vrai nom mais Tony les appela et ils le rejoignirent.

 **ooOOoo**

Après avoir mangé des hamburgers congelés (ben ouais on est chez Tony Stark ici, vous attendez pas à une julienne de légumes) que "Melody" avait trouvé très bon, ils s'étaient assis au salon, Tony et Loki sur le canapé, Melody sur un fauteuil bleu.

-Alors ? demanda Tony en croisant les jambes.

Loki et Melody se regardèrent et le demi-dieu commença.

-Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'aimerais m'excuser pour la brutalité de mes derniers propos. Je ne les pensais pas vraiment et je crois que la Marie-Jane c'est fini pour moi. fit-il d'un ton contrit.

Tony nota le "pas vraiment" puis l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais ramené ici. Lorsque je dormais, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a fait... Comment dirais-tu ? Fondre les plombs ? Oui, et, mon esprit a sombré dans le Jotun dont j'avais la forme à ce moment là.  
-C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

Loki le regarda, impassible et Melody regardait Loki avec intérêt : il ne lui avait pas raconté non plus.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas le nœud du problème. déclara enfin le demi-dieu.  
-Tu veux pas en parler, okay ! accepta Tony en levant les bras, paumes ouvertes en signe d'abandon. Oublie ce détail et continue. Mais on en parlera tôt ou tard. glissa-t-il à la fin.

Loki l'ignora et reprit. Il raconta son arrivée "fracassante" mais ce fut très décousu. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs et ils étaient flous, teintés d'un filtre rouge sang. Pour cette partie, Melody compléta. Tony n'avait pas frémit à l'évocation de ce massacre mais Loki se dit qu'il ne devait pas en penser moins. Elle continua le moment où Loki récupérait et c'est là que le demi-dieu fut extrêmement surpris.

-Tu as effacé la mémoire de tous les Jotuns présents ?  
-Oui. Et je leur ai fait croire que tu étais une sorte d'entité supérieure à qui on devait soumission sous peine de problèmes et...  
-Bien sûr que je suis une entité supérieure à qui on doit soumission sous peine de problèmes ! l'interrompit Loki. Je suis un dieu, par les Nornes !  
-Oui Loki...fit Melody avec un geste apaisant et un ton désabusé.

Tony pouffa. Il l'aimait bien cette jeune fille !

-Mais moi aussi. reprit-elle. Et j'aimerais que de ce fait, tu me témoignes un peu de respect sans m'interrompre.  
-Et j'veux la suite ! intervint Tony tandis que Loki ronchonnait. Attends... Toi aussi ?  
-Tu veux qu'elle continue ou pas, mortel ? s'agaça le Trickster alors que Tony murmurait un "pardon, pardon..." d'un ton désinvolte.

Melody finit de raconter comment elle s'y était pris sous le regard attentif de Loki. Oh bien sûr il savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la manipulation de la mémoire, de l'esprit, des gens et tout le tralala ! Mais il était intéressé de savoir comment quelqu'un d'autre procédait. À la cour d'Asgard, peu de dieu étaient capables de telles prouesses.

Quand elle eut fini, Loki prit le relais. Il passa rapidement sur toutes ses pensées car il ne tenait pas à balancer ces choses intimes comme ça à Tony et Tschlirr. C'est privé enfin !

Ils finirent le récit à deux et à la fin, Tony applaudit.

-Quelle épopée ! Je vous discerne à tous les deux votre diplôme de conteur !  
-Qu'est-ce demanda Loki, avide de nouvelles connaissances, ayant été privé dernièrement.  
-C'est quoi ? questionna Melody, jamais contre une découverte.  
-Vous chercherez, Messieurs Dames. Bon, et maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faîtes pour vous transformer, Loki en Jotun, Melody en Asgardienne, alors que ce sont des espèces opposées depuis des siècles s'après ce que j'ai lu...fit Tony en décroisant les jambes, se penchant et plissant les yeux.

Loki et Tschlirr se regardèrent. Dans leurs yeux, le même constat silencieux "Ce mortel est d'un agaçant...". Ils expliquèrent donc leurs histoires, Loki assez facilement, étant donné qu'il avait confiance en Tony. En revanche Melody eut plus de mal. Après que Loki l'ait convaincue, elle raconta vite fait.

Tony la regarda un instant puis se leva et alla se servir un verre -de Scotch, bien entendu-.

-Et sinon, "Melody" c'est ton vrai prénom ?

Il n'y tenait plus. Et puis quoi ? Il avait prévenu qu'il lui tirerait les vers du nez !

Loki lança un bref regard à la jeune fille attendant sa réaction. La réponde le surprit.

-Non. C'est Tschlirr. Mais... J'avais peur que tu le trouves trop étrange et que ça ne te mette pas en confiance, mortel. fit-elle en se frottant les bras, mal à l'aise.

Tony la regarda un instant puis leva sa main avec le verre le doigt tendu vers Loki en prenant un air effaré.

-Tu trouves que Loki c'est pas trop étrange ?

Il vida son verre d'un trait tandis que le demi-dieu grommelait "Non mais il est bien mon prénom puis quand tu l'as appris le but n'était pas de te mettre en confiance à la base espèce de mortel stupide".

-Alors je m'en talque le nombril, je m'en tamponne le cocotier que tu t'appelles Melody ou Tsch...Tschil...Tlischr... Bref ça change rien pour moi ton prénom. T'es c'que t'es puis basta.

Tschlirr le contempla ébahie puis se retourna vers Loki.

-Lui aussi est mature pour son âge. Il doit avoir à peine 30 ans !  
-C'est l'alcool. fit-il avec un geste évasif.  
-Quand même !  
-Non mais sur Midgard 30 ans c'est...ça correspond à environ deux millénaires.

L'ardeur de Tschlirr fut légèrement refroidie.

-Ah d'accord en fait il est super puérile finalement.  
-J'apprécie beaucoup que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Vraiment. les rappela à l'ordre le ton sec de Tony mais d'où perçait un amusement manifeste.

Loki se téléporta derrière lui et lui susurra à l'oreille en enserrant sa taille qu'il était "vraiment navré" q'un ton faussement contrit. Tony posa son verre et se retourna pour l'embrasser mais la voix de Tschlirr les rappela vite à l'ordre. Tony les envoya ensuite passer autre chose que leurs haillons.

-Bon, sinon, j'ai d'autre nouvelles moi aussi. Mis à part le fait que j'ai faillit tomber dans la dépression à cause de toi mon amour... sourit-il en pointant Loki d'un doigt sur son torse maintenant habillé d'une chemise noire alors qu'il revenait avec Tschlirr, vêtue d'un T-shirt Iron maiden et d'un short censé arriver à mis-cuisse mais plus sur les genoux pour elle.

 **ooOOoo**

-Je refuse. fit catégoriquement Loki, bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
-Maiiiiiis ça fait méga longtemps bébé ! Steuplait ! supplia Tony.  
-Oui mais non. Si tu ne veux pas céder j'irais faire un tour en attendant.  
-Mais...  
-Je ne veux pas. les voir. Est-ce clair ? siffla Loki, les yeux réduits à deux fentes vertes.

Tony venait d'annoncer que les Avengers allaient bientôt rentrer et Loki l'avait plutôt mal pris. Tony avait expliqué qui ils étaient à Tschlirr tandis que Loki partait dans un monologue.

-Allez, ils ne vont pas te bouffer...  
-Qu'ils essayent. Je suis infect. ricana Loki. Non Tony : une blague et tu repasses par la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas les voir, point.

Tony soupira avec une moue boudeuse.

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi, 'spèce d'asocial.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Parfaitement. grogna Tony en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Loki le jaugea un instant du regard puis mit les poings sur les hanches.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté qui pense que tout lui est du.

Tschlirr était dans son fauteuil, écoutant la conversation cachée derrière un magazine de voitures.

-Ah ouais tu parles en connaissance de cause Mr "Je suis un dieu". ironisa Tony.  
-Tu commences à me casser les couilles mortel. averti le Trickster.  
-Loki mais quel langage ! s'exclama le génie faussement choqué. Mais bon. Pour que j'te casse les couilles, faudrait déjà que t'en aieeeEEES OH FAIS MOI DESCEEEENDREUH !

Tony n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Loki avait levé un doigt et qu'il s'était retrouvé la tête en bas.

-Je savais qu'il allait t'arriver une bricole. Comme toujours avec toi. fit le demi-dieu d'un ton nonchalant en se servant une bouteille.

À Tschlirr aussi cette dispute infantile commençait à lui casser les ovaires.

-"Une bricole" ! ricana Tony la tête en bas. Hé, papy, l'ère glaciaire c'est fini !  
-Alors pour commencer, stupide mortel de mes deux, ça ne...  
-FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! gueula Tschlirr en jetant le magazine à terre.  
-Fais attention à mon mag putain ! s'écria Tony qui commençait à rougir.

Tschlirr lui lança un sort qui le rendit momentanément muet.

-On dirait une dispute de vieux couple ! Loki, pose le. ordonna-t-elle.

Loki la regarda, fit tourner son verre et le but d'une traite. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de se resservir.

-Il tape dans ma réserve ! geignit le génie, qui était de la même couleur que son armure à présent, maintenant que le sort s'était estompé.  
-Loki, j'ai dit : pose le.

Tony fit des yeux de chiot battu à Loki qui haussa finalement les épaules et d'un geste fluide, il brisa le sort. Tony tomba à terre en gémissant et soufflant, le temps de récupérer.

-Maintenant Loki, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant. Ce n'est pas rencontrer un groupe de mortel qui va t'effrayer. Personne ne peut te tenir tête, ou est le problème ? s'énerva la jeune fille.

Tony ricana et Loki se renfrogna. Tschlirr se dit que quelque chose clochait.

-Ma chère Tschlirr... commença Tony (qui a enfin apprit à dire son nom) Primo : ne lui dit pas ça, ses chevilles vont tellement enfler qu'il ne pourra plus marcher. Secundo : Non, les avengers ne sont pas de simples "mortels"... Dont un en particulier. Je pense que tu t'en souviens, Prancer...? glissa malicieusement le bon génie de la connerie en se levant.

Loki grimaça, le nez dans son verre et le vida à nouveau. Tony le lui ôta des mains et se servit à son tour.

-Y a que moi qui ai le droit, okay ? Okay. et il s'enfila le verre cul-sec.

Pendant un instant il n'y eut pas de bruit, puis Loki murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Quoi ? fit Tony en tendant l'oreille.  
-D'accordj'acceptedevoirtesamis. répéta le Trickster d'une traite.

Il se sentit rougir lorsque Tony lui adressa un énorme sourire. Une voix dans sa tête gémit "Ma fiertéééééé...". Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une pensée un peu inappropriée en ce lieu en ayant vu Tony se tourner puis se pencher afin de ramasser le magazine. Une pensée un peu trop lubrique pour son anatomie.

Tony se releva et posa le magazine sur la table, toujours avec la banane.

-Bon puisque tout est réglé, je crois que Loki et moi avons des choses à nous dire... fit-il d'un ton empli de sous entendu que les deux demi-dieu saisirent immédiatement.

Le regard de l'homme brilla de désir et il eut un sourire tandis que la jeune fille portait lentement la main à son front.

-Je m'en serais passé, mortel. Et je fais QUOI moi en attendant ?  
-Comme on en a pour jusqu'à tard du matin je pense (soupir dégoutté de Tschlirr) je vais te montrer un truc génial.

Et le génie prit la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Il montra rapidement comment s'en servir à la jeune fille et avant même qu'elle se soit assise, les deux presque-amants avaient déjà disparu.

* * *

 **Des remarques ?**


	10. FIN

**Salut à tous à toutes!**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre ENFIN BORDEL je vous avoue que j'ai un peu craqué et le semblant de logique subsistant dans mon esprit s'est fait la malle.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

-Bien, maintenant que les explications sont faites, je propose de passer à quelque chose de plus...sportif. ricana Loki.

-Fais gaffe, tu commences à faire le même genre d'humour que moi.

Tony ferma la porte de sa chambre tandis que le Trickster ricanait à nouveau puis, sans que le génie soit prévenu ou ait eu le temps de voir quelque chose, il fut projeté sur le lit. Il sentit Loki lui grimper dessus et maintenir ses poignets.

-T'es si en manque que ça, Prancer ? grogna Tony en se tortillant.  
-En manque de toi... murmura Loki à son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Il commença à défaire lentement la chemise du génie mais celui-ci se dégagea pour l'interrompre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

-Et Tschlirr ? Je veux pas t'emmerder, bel Asgardien, mais t'as pas réfléchi sur ce coup là. Elle vient d'Asgard et a vécu sur Jotunheim. Qu'est-ce que tu l'as emmenée faire sur Terre ?  
-C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentirai chez elle, Tony... fit Loki en se penchant vers lui tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil.  
-Ah bon ? Elle n'a même plus de famille, Loki. remarqua-t-il.

Le demi-dieu le regarda un instant puis se mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est d'après toi ?

Tony ricana.

-Tschlirr n'est plus une enfant. Ce n'est pas un nourrisson qu'on adopte comme ça. Elle ne connait rien à cette planète, je ne sais même pas si elle pourra s'habituer à vivre ici. Et puis surtout, avoir deux papas -surtout comme nous- c'est craignos. raisonna le génie.

Loki chercha sans bouger la moindre trace d'humour dans les yeux marron mais n'en trouva pas.

-Tschlirr n'a pas grandit comme les autres enfants. Et bien sûr que si, nous pouvons l'adopter, puisque dans la mesure où personne ne s'y oppose à part elle -et j'en doute fort- nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Ensuite, elle est intelligente, Tony. Elle s'adaptera à la Terre et elle apprendra. Vite. Elle est comme moi. Et enfin, "avoir deux papas", comme tu dis, est plus fréquent sur Asgard que tu ne le crois.  
-Ah ouais ? fit Tony en essayant de se convaincre.  
-Oh Tony. murmura Loki en l'enserrant de ses bras. Tu penses tellement aux autres sous ton masque d'égoïsme...

Tony l'enserra à son tour et répondit à son baiser. Il se laissa allonger sur le lit, parcouru de baisers sur son torse à présent nu.

-Je t'aime tellement Tony... murmura le demi-dieu. Le temps que j'ai passé loin de toi était...  
-...atroce. souffla le génie.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ayant atrocement manqué à l'autre.

Loki fit disparaître leurs habits rapidement et reprit ses caresses lentement. Tony gémit légèrement au contact de la langue divine sur ses mamelons et qui remontait dans son cou.

Il se sentait envahit par les sensations, jamais il n'avait connu le sexe aussi bon avec un homme. C'était pareil pour Loki. Et, putain ! Ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux préliminaires !

Le Trickster descendit plus bas et Tony soupira de plaisir en sentant un souffle brûlant sur son sexe. Il trouva la force de parler, malgré le désir qui envahissait son corps de sentir le demi-dieu en lui.

-Comment... Comment on fait l'amour... chez toi ?

En dépit de la pénombre de la chambre, Tony vit les eux émeraudes de Loki briller à la lueur de son réacteur ARK et il déglutit. Lentement et ô combien sensuellement, le demi-dieu se mit à ondule au-dessus de lui. Tony se sentit étourdit. C'était comme si ses sensations se décuplaient. Il sentit sur lui un corps glacé qui le devint de moins en moins, lui coupant la respiration. Loki s'était transformé en Jotun.

Le génie ne pourrait rien faire à part subir, son sexe tendu à l'extrême frottant contre celui de Loki et gémissant sous ses ondulations diablement sexy. Il se rendit à peine compte du doigt froid qui le pénétrait, il se rendit à peine compte de la bouche pressante de Loki partout sur son corps et surtout sa bouche, il se rendit à peine compte de ses mains possessives qui passaient lascivement dans son dos tant les sensations étaient exacerbées.

Par contre quelques minutes après, le sexe de Loki en lui, ça il le sentit. Et ça ne lui fit pas que du bien. Pourtant, il s'empala encore plus dessus en gémissant. Une tendance à l'autodestruction et au suicide ? Ah ouais peut être bien. Parce que ça lui faisait foutrement mal mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

Loki se sentait débordé. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Le fait d'être en Jotun n'arrangeait rien. Cette espèce n'était pas réputée pour avoir un intellect très développé mais le demi-dieu avait surmonté ça en temps normal. Sauf que là, ce n'était _pas_ en temps normal. Il était affolé par ce qui se passait, il s'était transformé en Jotun sans réfléchir à la vue de Tony, gémissant, se tortillant sous lui, Tony qu'il pouvait enfin avoir pour lui, son corps n'appelant que lui.

Lentement, la douleur disparut pour faire place au plaisir. Tony ne retenait aucun gémissement sans savoir qu'il affolait encore plus les sens du Jotun.

Peut être Loki s'était-il transformé parce que le Jotun représentait sa partie animale, plus primitive ? Peut être Tony criait-il parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, depuis le début ?

C'était bestial et langoureux.

C'était lascif et énervé.

C'était violent et sulfureux.

C'était _animal_.

Et à la fois sensuel.

C'était Tony et Loki.

Juste eux deux.

Dans tout ce qu'ils étaient. Sans artifices quelconques, de masques d'ironie, de commentaires sarcastiques ou d'attitude désinvolte et détachée.

C'était eux, tout simplement.

Et c'était tout. Avec cette simple phrase.

"Je t'aime."

 **ooOOoo**

Ils avaient discuté avec Tschlirr (et n'avaient pas passé la soirée au lit finalement). Quand elle avait saisit que les deux hommes voulaient l'adopter, elle avait sauté au cou de Loki et avait embrassé la joue de Tony en riant.

On est jamais trop vieux pour se trouver une famille. Même à un millénaire passé ou 18 ans et des poussières.

Clint avait rappelé Tony pour lui dire que tout le monde venait et qu'il restait à parler à Thor. Loki s'en était chargé et le dieu de la foudre avait débarqué quelques heures après.

Tony avait été heureux de revoir le blond et faire la connaissance de Jane.

Et il avait constaté l'ampleur des dégâts.

Par "dégâts", entendez "l'état de gagatitude avancé dans lequel se trouve Loki en la présence de sa nièce adorée chérie toute mimi".

Faut dire qu'elle était vraiment mimi, la petite Alyfa. Enfin, ça c'était quand elle ne brisait pas le bar de Tony d'un sort incontrôlé. Loki l'avait aussitôt réparé mais le génie avait tenu à éloigner la petite Asgardienne des choses auxquelles il tenait. On était jamais trop prudent.

Mais alors la meilleure, ça avait été Tschlirr. À la vue de la petite fille qui babillait, elle qui était si calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, avait poussé un cri et était grimpée au plafond.

Littéralement.

Il avait fallu les efforts conjugués de Loki et Jane ainsi que Tony pour lui faire comprendre que "cette petite créature du diable" n'allait pas lui lancer un sort ou quoi que ce soit.

Le soir, tout ce beau monde se coucha et Tony se dit que demain, l'arrivée des Avengers était prometteuse.

 **ooOOoo**

-Heeeeyyy ! lança Clint en entrant, un sac énorme sous le bras, habillé d'un Marcel noir et d'un baggy.  
-Legolaaaaaas ! beugla Tony en se jetant dans ses bras. Oh mon vieux ça fait super longtemps !

Il se recula, l'observant.

-Quoi ? rigola l'archer.  
-T'as changé de coupe. Ça te vas grave bien, mec.

En effet, Clint avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et les avait dressés avec du gel mais il était rasé sur le côté très court.

-Merci ! Tiens voila Tasha euh Natasha. sourit le blond.

L'espionne arriva, vêtue d'une tunique à bretelles blanche et d'un leggings rouge, une pochette à la main. Tony vit qu'elle avait les cheveux courts aussi, plus encore que son carré d'avant. À présent, ils lui arrivaient au ras de la nuque et deux mèches passaient devant ses oreilles.

-Wow c'est quoi ce délire de vous couper les cheveux ? C'est pour marquer le coup ? ricana le génie.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi. fit Natasha en claquant la bise au brun.

Clint fronça les sourcils.

-Mais, comment tu...? puis il se tourna vers Natasha, souriante. Oh tu lui as dit.  
-Ouais bravo au fait ! le félicita Tony. Qui l'eut cru ? Clint, l'éternel pas doué en couple avec l'inaccessible Natasha ?!  
-T'es toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois. fit une voix calme.

Tony se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Steve. Lui au moins n'avait pas changé.

-Saint Capsicle ! heureux de te revoir ! Regarde, Natasha et le benêt sont déjà là !  
-Tu veux voir ce qu'il va te faire le benêt ? grogna Clint tandis que Steve serrait la main de Tony.  
-Je veux bien savoir moi, clama une voix traînante du bout de la pièce. Histoire de te rendre la pareille à juste niveau.

Tony et les autres se tournèrent d'un même geste. À l'autre bout du salon se tenaient Loki, Thor et Jane. Loki venait de dire ça avec beaucoup de prestance, habillé de ses habits Asgardiens. L'effet ne se serait pas évaporé si Alyfa dans ses bras ne s'était pas écriée à la fin de sa réplique en lui touchant la joue "Bigelsnipe !".

L'hilarité générale fit grimacer Loki qui donna la petite à Jane et alla dans le dos de Tony l'enserrer de ses bras.

Les autres les regardèrent étonné mais avec la dose de paranormal dans leur vies...plus rien ne les étonnait. Et le regard de Loki "Un mot, j'te passe par la fenêtre" finissait de les dissuader.

C'est le moment où Tony embrassait Loki, où Alyfa avait planté une peluche géante dans le salon, où Steve tapait la bise à Thor et où Natasha salua Jane que Bruce entra, traînant un carton énorme.

Le reste ne le dérangea pas outre mesure -sauf le peluche peut être- mais voir Tony et Loki se bouffer la bouche, ce fut un peu trop et le petit, pauvre petit Bruce Banner tourna de l'œil.

Fallait mettre un peu de piquant dans cette soirée, qui diable !

 **ooOOoo**

-Les humains sont d'une fragilité... rigola Thor.  
-Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es évanoui lorsque tu as vu Alyfa sur mon ventre juste après l'accouchement ?

Le dieu toussota gêné et préféra ne rien dire. Bruce était allongé sur le canapé du salon, encore dans les vapes.

Les avengers étaient autour du canapé et vaquaient à diverses occupations, attendant le réveil de Bruce. Loki avait certifié après analyse qu'il avait juste été choqué. Clint avait répliqué que s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé comme des noyés, ça ne serait jamais pas arrivé et le demi-dieu de répondre qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que le Hulk n'ait pas refait surface.

-Surtout toi. avait ricané Clint.

Loki avait légèrement pâlit et lui et Tony avaient disparu. Ne restaient donc à présent que Thor, Alyfa dans ses bras, Jane qui surveillait Bruce et Clint ainsi que Steve. Natasha et Tschlirr discutaient sur le balcon. Elles s'étaient trouvées ces deux là.

On était donc au moment où Thor toussota. Tony et Loki débarquèrent dans la pièce.

-Il pionce encore ? s'exclama Tony. 'tain tu vois qu'on avait le temps d'un deuxième round Loki ! beugla-t-il sur son amant qui, imperturbable, mit une main entre le visage de Tony et son oreille.  
-Tony mon ami je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec mon frère. grogna Thor tandis que Loki ricanait.

Tony sourit et se pencha au-dessus du canapé, appuyé sur le dossier.

-Hé _science bro_ , j'ai plein de choses à te raconter et à te montrer. Faut que t'arrêtes de jouer à la belle au bois dormant là.  
-Sinon tu risques de dormir 70 ans et tu finiras comme moi mais avec les rides en plus : totalement perdu. fit Steve.  
-Oh oh ! Capsicle fait de l'humour ! J'ai vraiment manqué des trucs ! s'étonna Tony alors que les autres rigolaient.

Il contourna le canapé pour aller dans un sofa mais trébucha sur le sac de Clint et s'étala de tout son long devant tout le monde hilare alors que Natasha et Tschlirr rentraient. Il se releva en grognant et s'affala dans le sofa.

-Au fait je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde a apporté quelque chose ? Y a tout ce qu'il faut ici hein.

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard interloqué, Steve sembla gêné, Thor, Jane et Tschlirr ne saisirent pas et Alyfa s'en foutait, elle suçait le magazine de Tony.

Sauf que Loki, lui, avait compris. Et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tony... commença-t-il.

Il ne fini pas sa phrase car Bruce se releva d'un coup et cria :

-Bon anniversaiiiiiiiiiiire ! avant de retomber comme une masse.  
-Putain ça l'a vraiment fait fondre les plombs. murmura Clint abasourdi. Mais en même temps il a pas tort.  
-Quoi ? demanda Tony.  
-Je crois que c'est ton anniversaire. fit remarquer Loki d'un ton léger.

Le génie réfléchit un moment puis...

-Oh merde ! souffla-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda désabusé.

-Sérieux ? firent-ils tous d'une même voix.

 **ooOOoo**

Les avengers fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Tony comme il se doit : avec de l'alcool putain !

Le gros sac de Clint contenait une grande figurine de Mikasa dans l'attaque des titans. l'archer savait le génie fan et ça n'avait pas loupé. Il s'était mit à crier que c'était génial et l'avait immédiatement posée sur le bar, à côté de la corbeille de fruit.

Le cadeau de Natasha était plus simpliste : un parfum, de renommée.

-C'est un message subliminal pour me dire que je pue c'est ça ? avait fait Tony.  
-Non mais je me suis dit que l'odeur plairait à Loki. avait-elle expliqué en haussant les épaules puis avait murmuré à l'oreille du génie. Son nom c'est "mauvais tours"...

Steve sortit de sa poche une simple bille. Tony ne comprit pas trop ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce que le blond appuie dessus. La bille se scinda en deux et il en envoya une partie sur une pomme qui s't fixa. Le génie regardait avec attention les gestes du Captain. Le soldat tendit alors la main, la demi bille au creux, vers la pomme à quelques mètres. Soudain, la pomme se leva et flotta jusqu'à la main de Steve. Enfin, _aurait du._ Parce qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, Alyfa qui était à nouveau dans les bras de Loki l'intercepta et croqua dedans. L'aimant tomba à terre et rejoint son autre morceau.

-C'est moi qui l'ai conçu. fit fièrement le blond.  
-Woah j'suis épaté que t'aies réussit à faire ça. Déjà que tu peinait à utiliser un minitel.

Entre temps de la démonstration, Bruce s'était réveillé. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Tony et Loki côte à côte.

-Si vous vous embrassez à nouveau devant moi... commença-t-il haletant. Je... je vous balance par la fenêtre. Plus jamais ça... soupira-t-il avec un sourire en se passant une main sur le visage tandis que Loki criait au scandale.  
-C'est ma menace !  
-Ta gueule mon amour. fit Tony d'un ton sans appel.

Bruce grimaça et indiqua le carton énorme qu'il se trimbalait du menton.

-Ouvre-le.

Tony ne se fit pas prier et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Un portrait des avengers. Signé "Bruce" en bas.

-C'est toi qui...  
-Oui ! fit Bruce rayonnant.  
-Tu es un ange, comme c'est pas permis Bruce Banner... Hé mais, j'suis au milieu ! s'exclama le génie tout fou. C'est parce que je suis le centre de tout, tout tourne autour de moi ben ouais !  
-Oh par les Normes... soupira Loki en portant la main à son front lentement alors que Tony monologuait sur sa gloire.

Natasha eut la même réaction, Steve, Clint et Bruce avaient un sourire et Thor éclata d'un rire tonitruent. Jane et Tschlirr rirent aussi et Alyfa fit " Prétention !" en montrant Tony.

 **ooOOoo**

Le cadeau de Loki fut un énorme gâteau improvisé qui fut délicieux. Tout le monde était occupé à le déguster dans le brouhaha de discussion générale lorsque le demi-dieu remarqua l'absence de Tschlirr.

Il la trouva sur le balcon, à regarder le ciel qui se colorait de rose et d'orange. Ses cheveux bleus pâle flottant dans la brise elle prit la parole.

-Loki.

Il ne répondit pas et se plaça à côté d'elle. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Loki doucement.

Tschlirr appuya sa tête sur son épaule, comme sur Jotunheim, et répondit.

-Tout va bien. c'est justement le problème.  
-Je ne comprend pas.  
-Eh bien...jusqu'à mes six ans tout allait bien mais depuis que je suis sur Jotunheim, rien n'a jamais été bien. La mort de mes parents, ce...bras...qui n'est pas à moi et qui me conditionne à ce que je suis, fit-elle en le tendant devant elle. Je sais que No voulait mon bien mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas du mourir avec mes parents. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis croisée avec ce qui a tué mes parents, Loki !

Il ne répondit rien. Derrière eux à quelques mètres, adossé à la baie vitrée, Tony écoutait.

-Et...Et là...Tout va bien, c'est magique...je...j'ai une famille, des amis, un chez moi et...j'ai à peine eut ça dans ma vie alors..c'est trop et...et je sais pas quoi faire... sanglota-t-elle.

Loki la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots et caressa sa chevelure soyeuse.

-Je...Je sais même pas si ce sont des larmes de tristesse ou de joie...  
-Ce sont des larmes. C'est tout. Et tu es en droit de les verser. fit Loki laconiquement, le regard levé vers le soleil couchant.

Il capta Tony qui lui fit un signe mais ne dit rien.

-Tiens regarde le coucher de soleil. conseilla-t-il en tournant Tschlirr.

Au moment où la jeune fille se tournait, le ciel prit une couleur enflammée d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Loki jeta un œil vers elle. elle était fixée dans un sourire émerveillé.

-Tu n'as pas du en voir beaucoup dans ta vie, des couchers de soleil pareils. Ils ne sont nullement comparables sur Asgard et sur Jotunheim, ils sont inexistant.  
-C'est...c'est...souffla Tschlirr. C'est magnifique Loki.

Le demi-dieu échangea un regard avec Tony. Pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient. Tschlirr n'avait aucun mal à s'habituer à la terre.

Le Trickster lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je te laisse sécher tes larmes et tu nous rejoins ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Loki alla vers le génie qui l'embrassa. Ensembles ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Natasha qui semblait les attendre se leva de son pouf, un verre à la main et l'air inquiet.

-Qu'avait-elle ?  
-Tu lui demanderas. fit Tony.

 **ooOOoo**

Tous firent la fête encore longtemps. Jane partit se coucher la première avec Alyfa et Tschlirr les accompagna car elle était "crevée".

Après ça, Clint qui était ivre mort s'effondra à terre et Natasha le traîna dans une chambre. Thor discutait avec Loki d'affaires sur Asgard quand Bruce s'écroula endormi sur le demi-dieu qui poussa un cri de fillette. Mauvais souvenirs.

Thor alla se coucher et rejoignit Jane. Ne restaient plus que Tony, Loki et Steve. Ils discutaient, Tony et lui, depuis un bon moment et Loki se sentait à part. Ça le foutait en boule et il bouda en position fœtale sur le canapé.

Quand Tony le remarqua, il écourta la conversation et Steve partit se coucher aussi. À peine avait-il quitté la pièce que d'une détente incroyable, Loki se jeta sur lui et l'écrasa sur le canapé.

-Second round ? sourit Tony d'une voix rauque.

Loki rigola et fondit sur ses lèvres.

 **ooOOoo**

-J'en peux plus Tony, j'en ai assez ! s'écria Loki. C'est plus possible !

C'était un de ces weekends des semaines où le Roi d'Asgard était sur terre et où la tour Stark devenait le lieu de réunion des avengers. Ça faisait aujourd'hui pile trois ans que tout ceci était en place. Mais actuellement ça n'était pas le sujet.

-De tout façon tu en as assez de tout Loki ! Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, faut que ça te saoule ! Et en plus il pleut. grommela Tony comme si c'était grave.

Thor, Tschlirr, Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Steve étaient recroquevillés sur le canapé, Clint et Steve jouaient à un jeu sur la console mais avaient coupé le son et faisaient le moins de bruit possible pendant la dispute. Tschlirr et Natasha jouaient aux échecs en silence. Tandis que fusaient les cris de Tony et Loki.

Ambiance.

-Tu veux que je te dises ce qui me saoule ? Ton attitude macho et le fait que tu ne fais même pas attention à moi, voila ! s'époumona Loki.  
-Hé mais j'ai même pas dit oui ! Attends... Mais ma chérie t'es dans ta mauvaise période du mois pour me parler comme ça ou quoi ? C'est une tirade typique de femme ça...  
-Par les Normes ça va péter... gémit Thor en se bouchant les oreilles et tout le monde l'imita impassiblement, sauf Steve et Clint et ils s'en mordirent les doigts.

Loki regardait Tony, les narines frémissantes de colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il annonça :

-Je demande le divorce.  
-Encore ? fit Clint distraitement tandis que Thor comptait silencieusement sur ses doigts les secondes.

Loki et Tony se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-TA GUEULE !

Tout le monde rentra la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant alors que le "couple" reprenait.

-Mais bébé tu peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama le génie alors que le demi-dieu se drapait dans sa dignité pour aller rassembler ses affaires.  
-Bien sûr que si. Et j't'emmerde en prime. répliqua-t-il froidement.

On entendit encore leur dispute -les suppliques de Tony et les sèches réponses de Loki- encore un moment puis plus rien.

Tschlirr se leva. Elle avait prit de l'assurance en trois ans de vie avec deux génies timbrés à l'ego surdimensionné.

-Je parie que cette fois, ils tiendront un mois. fit-elle en se servant de la limonade.  
-Ah ouais tu crois ? demanda Clint en jetant la manette : il avait perdu face à Steve putain !  
-Oui ça à l'air sérieux cette fois... elle but son verre. Qui en veut ?

Natasha, Bruce et Steve levèrent la main et Tschlirr sortit des verres.

-Personnellement, fit Natasha. Je les vois tenir facile trois semaines.  
-Trois semaines ? renchérit Clint en riant. laisse tomber, une suffira à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi exécrables l'un que l'autre. Je plains les sujets Asgardiens...  
-Oui et après c'est moi qui prend... soupira Thor. Mais je le pense honnêtement, deux mois serait plus approprié.  
-Je ne jouerais pas à ces jeux stupides. déclara Steve en regardant son verre de limonade.  
-On sait Steve, on sait. rigola l'archer en lui tapant l'épaule.  
-Bon alors on prend les paris ? proposa Tschlirr.  
-On devrait les prendre après le divorce. raisonna Thor. Non parce que c'est la treizième fois en trois ans donc... Pas sûr que ça soit accepté.  
-Mais si mais si ! ricana Clint. Allez ! Les paris sont ouverts !  
-100 qu'ils tiennent un mois.  
-50 qu'ils en tiennent deux.  
-Toi t'as des doutes.  
-Ouais.  
-200 qu'ils tiennent trois semaines, les gars.  
-Ouuuuh... Tu vas déchanter, chérie.  
-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et dis adieu à une de tes couille, Barton.  
-Ok...

Tschlirr nota tout ça sous le regard réprobateur de Steve mais à la grande surprise générale, Bruce prit la parole avec un sourire doucement malicieux.

-300 qu'ils ne dépasseront pas le stade du divorce...

Tout le monde le dévisagea comme q'il avait fumé.

-Toi... commença Clint. Tu vas perdre de l'argent et...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le couple qui arrêta de s'y bécoter tranquillement, les regards maintenant braqués sur eux. Ils sortirent tout en discutant tout aussi tranquillement.

Tout le petit monde se tourna vers Bruce, son petit sourire devenu triomphant illuminant sa bonne bouille.

-Par ici le cashflouze. ordonna-t-il toujours souriant.

Les autres auraient pu répondre ou en rire, s'il n'étaient pas totalement choqués, brusqués, outrés, déçus. Loki et Tony se bouffaient littéralement la gueule (encore) sous le regard mi-désespéré, mi-catastrophé de Steve et les deux s'en foutaient royalement.

 **ooOOoo**

-3 heures plus tard-

-Je demande le divorce, Loki.  
-Oh non... gémit Clint.  
-Je ne tenterai pas le diable. fit Bruce. Je ne parie rien cette fois !

* * *

 **FIIIIIIIIIIN !**

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin de cette fanfiction! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me fait supe** **r plaisir de recevoir vos reviews!**

 **À une prochaine!**

 **Toxic Vador**


End file.
